New Beginnings
by NerdSoxx
Summary: With Tsunade dead, Naruto has to step up as the 7th Hokage and lead the Leaf Village to an age of peace and prosperity all while balancing family and ninja life, when the past comes knocking will Naruto do what's best for the village and for the people he loves? (PART 2 IN A 3 PART TRILOGY) NARUSAKU
1. Sun and Moon

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Long time no see! I've been working hard on improving some aspects of the story since the last part so I hope it's noticable. **

**The 1st Part did extremley well, I don't have as high hopes for this one but if we can get even higher popularity than the first that would be insane! I'd like to give a thank you to my beta LuvMyHaters whose birthday is today, hope you have a great day. :)**

**That's more than enough rambling from me, lets continued into part 2.**

**Enjoy!**

He reached for his coat, slipping it on he noticed the stitching on it resembled his father's jacket, This gift was special to him in more ways than one it not only was an amazing piece of clothing but it reminded the man of his father.

"I guess today's the day." He said with a smile, pushing the blonde locks of his hair behind his ears, "Today is the day I become Hokage." he said before walking out of the Hokage office and onto the Hokage tower roof.

He smiled when he saw the two most important people in his life. They were both so proud of him, they cheered and walked down the aisle with him until he came against the railing of the Hokage rooftops.

He looked down to see the massive crowed that had gathered below him, all of his friends and teachers looked at the man, cheering and applauding.

The man raised his hand and in almost an instant, the crowd had stopped everything they were doing and paid close attention to what the man was about to say.

"Thank you to everyone who has shown up today in support of me, I did not have an easy life to get to where I am today. I was beaten and treated as nothing more than dirt. But it's because of the people who believed in me that I am here today, living my dream out in front of the entire world, I promise to honour the past Kage's legacy with my actions and bring the village justice with my words. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage!" Naruto finished with a yell causing everyone in the crowd to cheer along with him.

He turned to see Sakura and there child, Hana. Sakura was holding the small infant who hadn't stopped giggling throughout her father's speech, she sat their sucking her thumb and looking at her dad, who now resembled the fourth Hokage more than ever.

"Daddy!" Hana said with a smile, she had begun to learn basic words over these past few months such as Daddy, Mommy and of course, Ramen.

"Hey there sweetie." Naruto said, reaching in and removing Hana from Sakura's arms before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sakura sat their, looking at her boyfriend now Hokage.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, he continued to hold a smiling Hana in his arms.

"Nothing Naruto, I wouldn't change this moment for the world." She said with a smile before breaking into tears onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura, there's something I wanted to ask you.." Naruto said as the crowd then turned to look at him and Sakura.

Naruto put Hana down on the ground beside him, he dropped to one knee and pulled a small box from his coat pocket before opening it to reveal a small ring, it was engraved with two foxes who met at the centre of the ring next too a beautiful diamond.

"Sakura, I promise I wouldn't do this until I became the Hokage.." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sakura Haruno, you're the light to my world, the sun to my moon, I humbly ask you Sakura.. will you.."

"YES!" She screamed interrupting Naruto, she pulled the blond back up onto his feet and took him in for a heavy kiss.

The crowd then re-erupted, cheering could be heard from all corners of the building, Sakura smiled and tears rolled down her face. Naruto slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled along with her pulling her in for one more kiss.

Naruto didn't have much time to spend with his overjoyed fiance, since he was the new Hokage he had to go and meet with the village clan council.

"Hello Elders." Naruto said in a respectful tone before bowing to them.

"You may address us by our names, Naruto. You outrank us after all." Inoichi pointed out.

"I do?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes, Lord Naruto." Hirashi Hyuuga said, bowing.

"_Lord..?"_ Naruto thought to himself, he needed to get used to the thought that he was now one of the most respected people in the village.

"The 'Lord' wont be needed, Mr. Hyuga. I believe that we're all equal here." Naruto said, causing the elders to smile at him.

"Right, then let's get started." Naruto said.

"Alright, so here's how thing's work Naruto." Inoichi said.

"The council will pass votes on missions, teams and idea's for the village. Once we've reached agreement on these things you'll need to give them your stamp of approval." Inoichi finished.

"I would love to hear from the you all, your ideas are a valued part of this village." Naruto said, respectfully.

"Alright, here's what we have so far.." Shikaku Nara said before handing him a pile of papers roughly the size of Sakura.

"_Jesus, these guys don't get out much do they.." _Naruto thought before sealing the pile of papers into a scroll.

"What did you do that for, Naruto!?" Inoichi yelled

"Don't worry Mr. Yamanaka, I can summon the papers back at any time I please. It's a summoning jutsu scroll." Naruto said.

Inochi quickly sat back down and bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Lord Naruto."

Naruto placed his hand on the man's shoulder, Inoichi looked up to see a familiar sight. Much like the 4th Hokage had done years ago, Naruto's hand was on his shoulder.

"Mr. Yamanaka, I'm just Naruto." the Hokage smiled.

Once the Clan Council meeting had finished Naruto rushed home, he was eager for a good nights rest after the formalities of the introductions.

"Sakura, I'm home!" Naruto yelled

"Daddy!" "Naruto!" Sakura and Hana both seemed to say in unison.

Sakura was laying on the couch feeding Hana the milk bottle while looking over a book about Chakra control.

Naruto was quick to lay on the couch with the two, he relaxed and put his feet up while removing his coat.

"How was your day Lord Hokage?" Sakura teased

"Better once I saw you." Naruto returned, causing his fiancé to blush and kiss him.

"Daddy, ramen!" Hana said, pointing to the take-away ramen bag Naruto had purchased from Ichiraku.

"No Hana, that's for Mommy and Daddy." Naruto said with a smile, his smile broke suddenly when Hana began to sob.

"Ramen." Hana said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay princess, I got you the some too." Naruto said, handing her a soup with some vegetables, it seemed to pass for ramen in Hana's eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy." Hana smiled.

"Good manners Hana." Sakura smiled, kissing Hana on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"We've got guests coming over, Naruto." Sakura said, rubbing the mans feet causing him to pur.

"Who?" Naruto asked, he wasn't in the mood for visitors

"Ino, Kakashi, Shizune, Shikamaru and Iruka." Sakura said.

"They want to congratulate you personally." She added

"Alright, I've wanted to talk to them all anyways." Naruto smiled before picking up Hana.

"Ok princess, time for bed." Naruto smiled.

Hana whined but calmed down once Naruto had placed her into the crib, Naruto and Sakura recently took the crib out of their room and placed it into a separate one, this allowed the couple to have more 'private' time.

Naruto took his seat back on the couch, pulling Sakura in for a kiss.

"How did I get so lucky..?" Naruto asked before their lips met for a kiss.

"I guess you played your cards right.." Sakura said, returning his kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" A famailar voice called from the entrance to the house.

The two quickly seperated and looked at the giggling blond who took pleasure in making the two feel as awkward as possible.

"Hi there, Ino."


	2. Minato Namikaze

"Hey Forehead." Ino responded giving the two a cheeky look.

"What are you doing here so early, Ino? The party isn't for another hour." Sakura said.

"I came to congratulate you two! You're getting married!" Ino smiled

"Not for another 5 months yet." Naruto said, grinning.

"Only five months, there's so much to do!" Ino screamed, writing down a list of things needed for the wedding.

"Do we really need all of these?" Sakura asked.

"If you want to get married properly you do!" Ino said, a smirk crossing her face.

"So where is Hana?" She asked.

"Sleeping." Naruto answered

Naruto pointed towards the door, "Would you like to see her?" he asked

"I'd love too." Ino smiled

Ino, Sakura and Naruto all got up from the couch and walked towards the room, opening the door to sleeping Hana.

"Awh, she's so cute." Ino cooed.

"I know." Sakura said proudly.

"She starting get a little bit of Naruto's hair color in her hair." Ino said, admiring the baby.

"Yeah, Shizune said she might turn out blonde." Naruto smiled.

"You guys handling her ok?" Ino asked

"Yeah, we're looking for day-care right now because Naruto can't be home to look after her anymore." Sakura said.

"No need to look anymore, I'll look after her!" Ino smiled

"Ino, do you think you could handle a baby?" Naruto asked

"Of course, I've got 3 baby sisters!" Ino yelled proudly.

Sakura sighed before turning to Ino, "You have to look after her, Ino." Sakura said worryingly.

"Forehead, I give you my word. Just bring her by the flower shop in the morning." Ino said.

She looked at Naruto who gave Sakura nod, "Alright Ino, but if anything happens to my baby girl.." Sakura said with a serious look in her eye.

"It'll be fine forehead." Ino smiled, hugging her best friend.

A knock at the door could be heard, Naruto quickly got up to answer it and left the girl to talk to each other for a bit, he opened the door to see his old teacher Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said.

"Hello Lord Naruto." Kakashi said, bowing.

Naruto sighed before letting Kakashi in.

"You know Kakashi, you don't have to call me 'lord' if you don't want too." Naruto pointed out.

"I know, but it annoys you." Kakashi smiled.

"Listen Naruto, is Sakura here?" Kakashi spoke in a more serious tone.

"Yeah she's in Hana's room with Ino, why?" Naruto asked

"We've got solid intel that Kabuto plans to attack the village within the next day." Kakashi continued.

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?" Naruto asked Kakashi with an angry tone.

"We've only just found this information out thanks to Inoichi." Kakashi said, before pulling Naruto in for a whisper.

"Get them out of here now." He whispered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto decided it was best to listen to Kakashi, he went back into Hana's room to check on the girls.

"Who was that Naruto?" Sakura asked the now panting Naruto.

"Nobody, just the wind." Naruto lied.

"Naruto, I'm your fiance and the mother of your child. I can tell when you're lying." Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was Kakashi, you three have to go.. now." Naruto said, picking up a still sleeping Hana.

"I'm not leaving until you tell us what's going on!" Ino pouted.

"Kabuto plans on attacking the village with his new jutsu, I do not want to put anyone in danger. Head to the emergency exit near the Hokage heads, I'll be there once I evacuate everyone in the village to saftey. Naruto said before giving Hana to Sakura and dissapearing in a yellow flash.

"We should get going, Sakura." Ino said in a more serious tone.

"Right." Sakura nodded, exiting the room and eventually the building.

- OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE -

"Reanimation Jutsu!" A shout came from deep inside the forest, it was Kabuto. Three coffins had formed around him revealing the marks of 1,3,4.

The coffins opened to reveal three of the leaf villages Hokage in a reanimated state, they still had their memories and their emotions, this was one flaw in the reanimation jutsu.

"What? Why are we here?" Asked Minato, Naruto's father and the 4th Hokage.

"Simple..." Kabuto answered.

"You're going to kill the 7th Hokage." he finished with a snaky smile.

"I refuse to do so!" The 3rd Hokage yelled.

"You can't 'refuse' anything, you may have control over your minds but I have control over your bodies." Kabuto grinned.

"You're a monster." the 1st Hokage called.

"I guess you're right, I am a monster." Kabuto said, his snake tounge emerging from his mouth.

"Who's the 7th Hokage?" Minato asked.

"Your son. Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto said with a sinister laugh.

- BACK INSIDE THE VILLAGE -

"Quick, get to saftey!" Ordered Naruto and 4 other jounin.

"Lord Naruto, everyone has been evacuated." one of the jounin said.

"Good work, now you all must go with them." Naruto said.

"But sir.." the second jounin commented.

"Just go, this is my fight. Keep the villagers safe." Naruto ordered, the four jounin then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stood atop a building awaiting Kabuto's arrival, his long black and orange trench coat blew in the wind.

Naruto spotted Kabuto walking with three other men covered in robes, he quickly jumped down to meet the four men in the middle of what used to be a busy market street.

"Kabuto.." Naruto growled angrily.

"Well, if it isn't 'lord' Naruto." Kabuto said teasingly.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"That may be so, but first you'll have to get through them." Kabuto said as the three pulled off their robes revealing themselves.

"_Lord First, Lord Third and... Dad!?" _Naruto's eyes widened at the seeing his father again.

"What have you done to them!" Naruto yelled at the man.

"You're about to find out." Kabuto smiled as the foruth Hokage rushed Naruto.

The two were engaged in combat down the street, their skill levels were equal to each other. Neither could land a hit on one another.

"Dad, why are you doing this!?" Naruto grunted.

"I'm not, Kabuto is controlling me." Minato stated calmly.

"What? How?" He asked

"It's a reanimation jutsu, I can control my mind however that snake controls my body." Minato said as he blocked Naruto's kick.

"I see.. so does that mean in order to stop you.." Naruto said depressingly.

"Yes, you'll have to kill me." Minato said with a sad expression in his eyes.

"Ok Dad, what's your one weakness?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm.. I guess it would be my taijutsu." Minato said.

"Hm, then I guess that's what I'll have to do." Naruto said, landing a kick to Minato's face.

"Dad.." Naruto said, while continuing to fight his father.

"What is it son?" Minato said, dodging a fist to the face.

"You're a grandfather now." Naruto said, causing his father to smile.

"I see. What's my grandchilds name?" Minato asked, the smile was still on his face.

"Hana, she's the most beautiful baby girl in the world." Naruto said with a proud smile, blocking one of his fathers kicks.

"And what's her mother like?" Minato asked

"Her mother's name is Sakura Haruno, I wish you could meet her Dad. She's the smartest and most caring woman in the world." Naruto smiled

"I wish I could to, are you two married?" Minato looked at Naruto, raising an eyebrow

"We're engaged, I asked right after I became Hokage." Naruto said as another proud smile eminated from his face.

"Yes, I heard about you becoming the Hokage... Thank you son." Minato said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Thank you for what?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you for keeping mine and your Mothers dream alive, I'm sorry I was never around when you were growing up son. I can't imagine what it must've been like." Minato said, bowing his head in shame.

"Dad, I do still regret not having a father to raise me when I was little. But because of that I became stronger and I was able to make heaps of friends! I even got to train with the pervy sage!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Pervy Sage? You mean Master Jiraya?" Minato looked shocked.

"Yeah, he showed me the rasengan 7 years ago." Naruto smiled

"Naruto do you mean you mastered the rasengan as a mere child?" Minato's eyes widened.

"Yeah, like I said. I was only able to do it because I had my friends by my side supporting me." Naruto said

Minato smiled at his son, dodging a shadow clones kick.

"Naruto, I want you to hit me with a rasengan." Minato said.

"What!? Why?" Naruto asked in a mixture of rage and sadness.

"I never mastered the rasengan, I won't be able to counter it." He smiled.

"Dad.. are you sure?" Naruto asked, a tear rolling down his face.

"Yes.." Minato said.

Naruto then began mixing chakra into his right and left hand, the two shadow clones repeated his action.

The first clone was kicked away but was replaced by another clone, Minato was able to dodge another attack but not before the real Naruto down into his Father from the air, pummeling him into the ground.

"Dad.. I'm so sorry.." He said to his now bleeding out Father.

"It's okay son, Kabuto feels this pain more than me.." He smiled

"But Dad.." Naruto said, a stream of tears rolling down his cheek.

"Naruto, I'm proud of you and so is your Mother. We put so much responsibility onto you as a child and we can never forgive ourselves for that. But you have turned into a great man Naruto. The Leaf Village is lucky to have you." with that Minato's eyes closed and his body turned back into a substitiution.

"_No Dad, the Leaf Village was lucky to have you.." _Naruto smiled and wiped away the tears, before returning to face Kabuto.

"Oh, did Daddy die?" Kabuto laughed

"What a pathetic excuse for an Hokage.." Kabuto smirked.

"Shut your mouth you dirty snake!" Naruto yelled, causing Kabuto's mouth and eyes to widen.

"You do not know anything about my Father, he sacrificed himself in the name of good and saved the very village you're trying to destroy. My Father was a great man, and I'll honour him by beating you into a pulp!" Naruto yelled.

His body soon transformed into an amazing sight, his body was engulfed in what looked like flames, his jacket and his shirt were replaced with strange markings indicated chakra flow, his black headband was now covered in the flames and was glowing bright, he had entered his most powerful state, Nine-Tails mode.


	3. Ramen!

"Hm, I guess your full of surprises Naruto." Kabuto smirked, sending both Hokage at him at once.

The two Hokage charged at him, forcing him back to where he was fighting his father, Kabuto was trying to tire him out and it seemed to be working.

"Naruto, you have to stop us." The Third Hokage, Sarutobi said.

"I understand, but I don't think I'll be able to take on you both at once." Naruto said.

"Hokage never doubt themselves, Naruto." The First Hokage, Hashirama said.

"I understand Lord First, but how am I going to stop both of you at once?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, you need to take us out one at a time." Sarutobi suggested

"Understood." Naruto said as he made the requires hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The 7th Hokage shouted, before forming a clone of himself.

"My clone will take on you Lord First, I will take on Lord Third." Naruto said calmly.

"Understood Naruto, good luck." Hashirama said before blocking the clones kick.

Naruto and Sarutobi moved to the rooftops while Hashirama and Naruto's clone fought in the streets.

"Naruto, I am impressed with your growth." Sarutobi smiled

"Thanks you, Lord Third. There's something I want to ask you if that's alright.." Naruto said, blocking a punch from the man.

"When you were fighting Orochimaru at the Chunin Exams, why didn't you seal him away completely?" He asked

"Well Naruto, I simply didn't have enough chakra inside of me. Orochimaru drained most of it. I was only able to seal his arms." Sarutobi admitted

"That's ok Lord Third, if you didn't seal his arms I would've been dead." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, It's time you took me down." Sarutobi said after hours of fighting.

"Understood Lord Third, what's your plan?" The blonde Hokage asked

"You'll need to jutsu even I haven't seen before, I trust you have one.." Sarutobi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course" Naruto said, forming a large wind shuriken in his hand, Sarutobi's eyes widened at the sight.

"I guess you've done it after all." Sarutobi whispered to himself.

"Lord Third... Thank you for everything." Naruto said before launching a rasenshurkien directly at the Third Hokage, evaporating him on impact.

"_One down, one to go."_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his clone attacking the First Hokage,

"Naruto, you're a great ninja." Hashirama smiled.

"I can see why you were the one to stop Madara." He continued.

"It wasn't just me Lord First, I had the help of all my friends!" He smiled back.

"I see." Hashirama muttered before taking the brunt of Naruto's kick, sending him back.

"Naruto, I suggest we end this." Hashirama said.

"I agree, do you have any weaknesses Lord First?" He asked

"Wind-style." Hashirama said.

"Well, I hope I have enough chakra for this.." Naruto said forming a second rasenshurkien with the help of his clone.

"Lord First, say hello to my mother for me." Naruto said.

"I will make sure to do that, they're very proud of you." Hashirama smiled, before evaporating much like Sautobi.

Naruto turned around to face a smiling Kabuto.

"What's so funny, Snake?" Naruto said.

"Naruto.. you're as foolish ever. You beat the reanimated Hokage but now you still have to face me and by the looks of it, you're out of chakra." Kabuto smiked.

And it seems just like that, the flames faded from Naruto. His nine-tails mode had expired and he soon turned back into his normal form.

"I'll give you one option Naruto, come with me and I won't harm you precious village." Kabuto said

"No." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Kabuto said, asking him to speak up.

"I said.."

"NO!" Naurto shouted, his eyes changed into a toads pupils and his eyelids began to glow.

"Kabuto, you're forgetting that I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage of the Leaf Village! My Father and Mother gave up their lives to save this village and I will too!" Naruto said

Kabuto was stunned, _"His chakra has increased ten-fold! Where did he get all this energy?!" _

"Hm, well it seems this didn't go according to plan." Kabuto said.

"Uzumaki, I'll return and when I do, I'm taking you and this village.. straight to hell." and with that final speech Kabuto disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Th-thats right, y-you stay out!" Naruto felt himself losing energy fast, he rapidly began to pass out.

Naruto awoke with sunlight beaming down on his face, he felt he wasn't in his regular bed clothes. He awoke to see he had his shirt off and his pants were torn from the ankle to the knee.

"Naruto, you're awake!" Sakura smiled as Hana crawled out her mothers arms and onto her fathers chest.

"Daddy!" Hana said, causing Naruto to smile.

"Hey Princess." Naruto managed to wince out, the pain was still severe in his right arm.

"Naruto, you're an idiot." Sakura smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"So Doc, what happened to me?" Naruto asked Sakura while Hana crawled around the bed.

"We found you collapsed in the middle of the market street and brang you here,, your arm is severely burnt and you broke several ribs." Sakura said

"Mmm.. sure feels that way." Naruto said, holding his ribs.

"Oh, Sakura.. I almost forgot." Naruto motioned Sakura to come closer so he could whisper to her.

"My Dad said he wanted to meet you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Your Dad? Are you going crazy Naruto!?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"No, I fought him.. He was an amazing fighter." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, you're not making any sense.." Sakura said with a pout

"Kabuto summoned him along with two other Hokage. I was able to fight against all of them, I told my Father about you and Hana." Naruto said, as soon as Hana heard her name she looked back up towards her Father and giggled.

"You mean..you defeated 3 former Hokage at once?" Sakura asked.

"Kinda, they weren't at their full power." Naruto admitted.

"_No wonder he passed out."_ Sakura thought.

"I'm glad the village chose you as Hokage" She said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, Sakura.." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sakura responded

"My Father said that Tsunade was doing just fine." Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled and hugged him softly, not wanting to hurt his ribs.

"I'll heal your arm, but don't keep pushing so much of your chakra into your arms, you could end up with nerve damage." Sakura said, healing her husband to be.

"I'll take it easy, that's why I have you and Hana." Naruto said, Hana giggled again at her name being mentioned.

"You'll be able to move soon, I'm just fixing up your ribs." Sakura said

"Ok, should we go out for lunch?" Naruto asked

"Ichiraku?" Sakura responded

"Ramen!" Hana said with excitement

"Yeah sure Hana, we'll go get some ramen." Naruto said, getting up and putting his vest and coat back on.

The three made their to Ichiraku, Sakura put Hana in the baby stroller so she would be able to rest for a while before they got there and ate.

"So what do you plan do the rest of the day 'lord' Naruto." Sakura said teasingly

"I'm gonna spend time with my family, of course." He responded.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" Sakura asked

"Shikamaru is doing it for me." Naruto answered

"Naruto! You shouldn't make your friend do your work for you!" Sakura said, disappointed.

"No it's not like that Sakura, he asked me if he could do it. He loves doing paperwork more than field work and he gets to spend more time with Temari so it's a win-win." Naruto answered

"Win-Win? How do you win?" Sakura asked.

"How do you think?" Naruto said as he pulled Sakura in for a kiss.

They three sat down at Ichiraku, Teuchi had prepared a special baby chair for Hana as she came her almost as often as Naruto did now.

"Well, if isn't the Uzumaki's." Teuchi said with a smile.

"Hello there Teuchi." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yo Gramps!" Naruto said, giving the man a handshake

"Ramen!" Hana yelled as she smiled at the man.

"What do we say before that Hana?" Naruto asked

"Pwease." Hana said, she still couldn't pronounce the letter 'l' properly.

"Good girl." Naruto said, rubbing her hair.

"Two Ichiraku specials and a bowl of soup for Hana please, Teuchi." Naruto said, taking out his wallet and paying the man.

"So Naruto, how's being Hokage treating you?" Teuchi asked

"It's more interesting than I thought it'd be." Naruto smied

"That's good, you look nice in that coat Naruto." Teuchi said, pointing to the coat that resembled Minato's coat.

"Thank you, Gramps." Naruto gave a grin as he watched Hana devour the soup.

"More pwease." Hana said, pushing the bowl back

"Sure, how could I refuse my best customer." Teuchi said, preparing another bowl of soup.

"I thought I was your best customer?" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Sorry, your daughter's outdone you this time Naruto." Teuchi said, causing both men to laugh.

"Hey, is that Naruto Uzumaki?" Ayame said as the came out from the back kitchen.

"Hi Ayame!" Naruto said, waving.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura." She said, she looked over to edge of the counter to see Hana sipping on the soup bowl.

"Hello Hana." Ayame said with a big smile

"Ramen!" Hana said, making everybody giggle.

"She's starting to look like your twin, Sakura." Ayame said, causing Sakura to smile at the thought.

"Yeah, but she's got a stomach like an Uzumaki." Teuchi said, causing Hana to giggle.

"I suppose we better get going." Naruto said as he pushed the bowl back.

"Daddy, ramen pwease?" Hana said in a cute voice.

"Sorry honey, we'll get some later ok?" Naruto said, picking her up.

"Ok!" Hana said happily.

They three soon arrived at the Uzumaki residence, Sakura had gone and bathed Hana then put her to bed, leaving just her and Naruto.

"Man, Sakura.. I never thought being Hokage would be this stressfull." Naruto said as he rubbed the sides of his temple.

"Mmm.. I can help remove some of that stress." Sakura said, rubbing his chest.

"Bedroom?" Naruto asked

"Bedroom." Sakura answered

And just like that Naruto sweeped Sakura off her feet and took her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Naruto, I love you.." Sakura said as she kissed his neck.

"Love you more." Naruto said, smiling and planting a kiss on her forehead.


	4. Losing A Sister

Naruto awoke to the cries of Hana, he immediately got up and put on his robe on, being careful not too wake up Sakura.

He made his way into Hana's room and calmed her down, she immediately stopped crying and her sad expression was replaced with pure joy.

"Daddy!" She said with a happy yell

Naruto put an index finger over his mouth, signalling Hana to be quiet.

"Mommy is trying to sleep, princess." Naruto whispered

Hana raised her hands in the air, Naruto immediately picked up on it and lifted her up, he took her to the roof of the Uzumaki house, they had an amazing scenic view over the entire village.

"Daddy!" Hana said once more, pointing.

Naruto looked to see that the builders had finished putting his face onto the Hokage head mountain, he smiled at the fact that his head and his fathers look almost identical, the only different seemed to be the whiskers.

"Yes Hana, that's Daddy." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

Naruto felt a weird sensation when holding his daughter, considering she shared a fraction of the nine-tails power Naruto felt more powerful by his daughters side.

"What are you two doing up here?" a voice came from behind them, it was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, sleep well?" Naruto asked.

"You bet I did." Sakura gave Naruto a perverted grin.

Naruto let Sakura sit down with himself and Hana, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy!" Hana said as she crawled out of Naruto's arms and into Sakura's.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Sakura said as Hana was snuggling into her arms.

Naruto pointed towards the Hokage heads with a proud expression on his face.

"Naruto, that's amazing!" She smiled

"I really don't deserve this.." Naruto admitted

"Deserve what?" Sakura asked

"Everything. I've got an amazing fiancé, a beautiful daughter and I'm Hokage." Naruto said

Sakura put her fingers below his chin lifting his face back up so their eyes met.

"Naruto, you deserve all off this. You spent all of your childhood protecting me and the village." Sakura said, pulling Naruto in for kiss.

- FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO -

"Look at that pink hair!"

"And her massive forehead"

"What a loser!"

A young Sakura sat there in tears as the three girls crowded around her, picking out every fault they could find, the small pink-haired girl curled up into her knees and continued sobbing.

"Leave her alone." A different voice called.

"Yuck, it's that monster kid! Lets get out of here." One of the girls said before all three retreated.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Naruto asked, lifting her chin up with his fingers.

She continued sobbing while looking into his eyes.

"Your hair is perfect the way it is Sakura." Naruto smiled.

Without thinking Sakura pulled the boy in for a hug, she stopped sobbing and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Naruto.".

- END FLASHBACK -

Naruto had to leave Sakura as his Hokage duties called, since it was her day off she was on her way to her mothers house, she was excited to show Hana her Grandmother.

"Hi Mom!" Sakura smiled as her Mother opened the door.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura's mother smiled back before letting her in.

Sakura's Mother looked towards the baby Sakura was carrying in her arms, she was growing now and needed to be held with two arms.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sakura's Mother asked

"Yep. Hana Uzumaki." Sakura said.

**"SOON I'LL BE AN UZUMAKI TOO! CHA!" **Inner Sakura screamed in joy

"She's beautiful Sakura, she reminds me of you as a child." Sakura's Mother said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, she's starting to learn to talk. Naruto is teaching her words." Sakura said

"Mommy, down pwease." Hana said, as Sakura put Hana on the floor to crawl around for a bit.

"She's an amazing gift, I still remember when Naruto showed up here on your first date." Sakura's mother smiled.

"Yeah, almost two years ago." Sakura smiled.

"You two certainly have grown up." Sakura's Mother said.

"I have, Naruto hasn't." Sakura said with a giggle.

"How is he doing as Hokage?" her Mother asked

"Just fine, I'm helping him at the office with some of his paperwork and Ino is babysitting Hana while we're both working." She said

"Do you really think it's a wise idea to leave Hana with Ino?" Sakura's Mother asked

"Ino is actually a good influence on her Mom, her manners have gotten heaps better." Sakura smiled.

"That's just the Haruno gene, dear." Her Mother smiled back before giggling.

- OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE -

"Lord Kabuto, we're sorry about our failu-"

The minions sentence was cut off as Kabuto cut him down.

"I do not tolerate failure." Kabuto returned.

"Lord Kabuto, we have some intel about Uzumaki." One of the minions said.

"I already know every there is to know about him." Kabuto shot back.

"Sir, it's not a him. It's a her." The minion said back.

"You've peaked my interest, continue." Kabuto said

"Uzumaki and Haruno have had their daughter, she posses a quarter of the Kyuubi's chakra." the minion said.

"Well, that makes things easier. Get ready, we move for the village tonight." Kabuto said.

- BACK AT THE UZUMAKI HOUSE -

"C'mon forehead, just walk me back!" Ino whined

"Ino, I have to stay here with Naruto and help him with the scroll." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I have to go get some Ichiraku for dinner, why don't I just drop Ino off?" Naruto asked

"Fine, but take Hana with you." Sakura said.

"Ok, love you." Naruto said before planting a goodbye kiss on Sakura's forehead.

"Daddy, Ramen?" Hana asked

"Not yet Hana, we're going to drop Ino off." Naruto said, smiling towards his daughter.

"I-I-Ino?" Hana said

"Did she just say my name?" Ino looked suprise.

"She picks up on things fast." Naruto proudly said.

"Hana, say hello to Ino." Naruto said.

"Hello Ino." Hana smiled reaching out for a cute handshake.

"Hi Hana." Ino smiled back and shook her hand, they continued walking.

Naruto kept having flashbacks to his dream in the hospital as they walked down the street.. when suddenly it hit him.

He looked to his left, Ino fitted the description of the long-haired woman and Hana was definitely the child. _"But that must mean.."_

"Ino, get down!" Naruto shouted, but it was already to late. A kunai flew past Naruto, connecting with Ino's heart.

'No!" Naruto yelled, Hana was crying at the event that just happened.

"Shut your eyes princess, it will be over soon." Naruto said, as he went to close the eyes of his daughter he felt a piece of wood instead of the soft skin of Hana.

"_A Substitution!?" _

"DADDY!" Hana screamed before being pulled into the earth by a man in black robes.

"HANA!" Naruto sat their in tears, pounding at the ground.

"Naruto, what happened we hear-" Shikamaru was cut short when he saw the body of Ino lying dead against the wall.

"No.." Shikamaru muttered, he ran over to Ino leaving Naruto in tears.

"Ino, wake up. WAKE UP!" Shikamaru shouted as tears rolled down his face.

Shikamaru had never been an emotional guy, but this was like losing a sister.

"Shikamaru, she's dead, and Hana is missing.." Naruto commented grimly.

"And it's all my fault." He finished.


	5. Kushina Uzumaki

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Haven't done one of these in a while :), Thank you all for your support so far on these early parts. Keep the support going and I'll keep bringing them out sooner and sooner.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto returned to the Uzumaki Residence, tears still streaming down his face, he opened the door and saw Sakura sitting on the couch, Sakura immediately picked up that Naruto was sobbing and went over to him.

"Naruto what's wrong? Where's Hana?" Sakura asked

"Gone." Naruto said, still sobbing.

"Gone? How!?" Sakura said yelling at him angrily.

"Naruto!" She looked at the blonde who wasn't responding.

She grabbed him by the throat and put him against the wall, Naruto did not intend to fight back.

"Naruto tell me right now, where's Hana!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Kabuto took her, I couldn't save her." Naruto muttered.

She immediately let go of him, and started sobbing.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to do that.." Sakura said, tears now falling down from her eyes to her cheeks.

Naruto was quick to wipe them away, "Sakura, I know. I'm sorry I couldn't save her.. or Ino." Naruto muttered.

"Wait, what happened to Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura.." Naruto started to look sad

"What is it Naruto!? Tell me!" She screamed at him.

"She's dead!" He yelled back at her.

Naruto was ashamed of himself, he promised to never raise he voice at the ones he loved.

"Sakura, I'm sorry.." Naruto apologized

Without thinking Sakura lunged into Naruto hugging him tightly and crying heavily, Naruto continued to rub her back trying to comfort her. Sakura felt like her world had just been torn in two, she had lost her child and now her best friend.

The two eventually fell asleep on the couch together, Naruto's coat was soaked in tears from the sobbing Sakura, Naruto knew why Hana was a target but refused to believe his own thoughts.

"**Naruto, I can help you find your child.. I can give you my power..all you have to do is peel of the accursed seal." **Naruto felt the Kyuubi's deep voice rattle the chamber.

"And let you roam free? I'd rather die." Naruto yelled back at him.

**"If you don't let me out, you have no chance at finding your Daughter." **Kyuubi said once again.

"I'll find her, without your help you stinkin' fox!" Naruto yelled back at him but his vision changed from the dark chambers of the Kyuubi to something more pleasant, it was a room roughly the size of the Kyuubi's den, but it was covered in soft yellow clouds.

"M-Mom?" Naruto looked at his Mother, wide eyed.

"Naruto? I guess Minato's secondary seal activated." Kushina said

"Secondary seal?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, he placed it on you when you met him in the fight against Pain, it was set to activate when you're going through high levels of stress or emotions, it lets me talk to you in physical from whenever the seal is activated, you know?" Kushina said with a smile

"You just said you know." Naruto smiled at his Mother. She seemed to say 'you know' whenever she was overly happy, sad or angry.

"So, what's wrong Naruto?" Kushina sat down on the cloud with her son.

"Well, first I have to tell you that you're a grandmother." Naruto said.

Kushina's eyes widened at the thought, "_Grandmother?"_

"Wait, if I'm a grandmother that would mean.."

"Yeah, I've got a baby girl." Naruto smiled

"Naruto! That's so great, you know!" She said, hugging him.

"What's her name?" Kushina asked.

"Hana, Hana Uzumaki." Naruto smiled.

"I see, that's beautiful name." Kushina smiled back at him.

"Yeah, it's a shame that she's not here anymore.." Naruto said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"She was taken by a man called Kabuto, he's been trying to take me with him since I stopped him back in the Sand Village." Naruto said.

Kushina didn't respond, mostly because she didn't know how to comfort her son.

"And now my fiance's best friend is dead, on top of that I've got so many duties as Hokage and I'm also planning a wedding..everything is just too much." Naruto sighed, laying down on the soft clouds.

Kushina said nothing but simply pulled him in for a hug.

"You're just like your Father when you get stressed, you know." She smiled

"Listen Naruto, you're the Hokage. The Village has put their trust in you to lead them into the future. So has your Daughter."

"My MISSING Daughter." Naruto said sadly.

"Remember what I told you last time we met?" Kushina asked

"Not really.." Naruto sighed.

She poked the boy in the heart, "Anywhere someone is still thinking about you, that's your home. As long as you keep Hana right there, she'll never be lost, you know?" Kushina said with a grin.

"You're right Mom." Naruto said, hugging his Mother.

"Naruto, I can't stay much longer. The chakra on the seal needs time too regenerate." Kushina said.

"Alright Mom, thank you for everything." Naruto said, waving goodbye to his Mother that was now fading away.

"_No Naruto, thank you for letting me become a Mother." _Kushina thought to herself.

Naruto woke up from what seemed like a 15 minute rest, it turns out he was asleep for almost six hours.

He walked outside onto the balcony to see Sakura sitting on a wooden chair, staring up at the clouds.

"Morning Naruto.." Sakura said, depressingly.

"Hi Sakura." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about last night.. I just.."

"I understand Sakura," Naruto said, hugging her tightly.

Sakura couldn't hold back her sobs anymore, she needed a release and Naruto's shoulder was the best place for her right now.

"Sakura, I spoke to my Mother last night, I know how we're going to find Hana." Naruto smiled.

"How?" She asked

"You just leave that to me, pack your things we're going on a trip!" He said.

"But Naruto, you can't just LEAVE the village, you're the Hokage!" She said, annoyed.

"Don't worry Sakura, I worked that out too." Naruto smiled

- CLAN COUNCIL -

My Daughter is DEAD, Choza! I can't just let this go!" Inoichi shouted

Before Choza Akimichi could respond Naruto had walked into the room.

"Good timing, Naruto." Shikaku Nara said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Naruto, I demand to know what your actions will be reguarding my Daughters death!" Inoichi shouted.

"Mr. Yamanaka, calm down." Naruto stated calmly.

"CALM DOWN!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Inoichi shouted even louder.

Naruto placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Inoichi, please.." Naruto said

"Yes, Lord Naruto.. I'm sorry for my actions." Inoichi bowed

"There's nothing to be sorry about Inoichi, we've both lost people we love because of this recent attack." Naruto said, thinking about Hana.

"That doesn't mean we are going to give up." Naruto said, causing everyone in the council to look up.

"I'm taking leave from the office of Hokage until we track down Hana, I've already found a temporary leader for the village." Naruto said.

"Who?" The council said in unison.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a figure entered the room.

"Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said, causing all the council members to smile.

Naruto took off his Hokage ring and handed it to Kakashi.

"Take care of my people please, sensei." Naruto said before walking out of the room.

- KABUTO'S LAIR -

"So, you must be Hana.." Kabuto smiled at the blindfolded infant being held in a potato sack.

Kabuto kicked the sack hard, waking Hana up and making her cry.

"You will address a Lord when he talks to you, brat." Kabuto said as he shook the potato sack.

Hana fell out of the sack and onto the ground.

"Hello there, little one." Kabuto said as his snake-like tounge wrapped around Hana.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you like I did that blonde woman. You're far too valuable to my operation." Kabuto smiled.

"Now, let's get you settled in." Kabuto said before hitting the girl in the face, knocking her out.

"D-Daddy.." She said, before closing her eyes.

- BACK AT THE LEAF VILLAGE -

"Where are you going?" The gate attendants asked Naruto and Sakura.

"We don't know." Naruto said, causing the gate attendants to look at each other in confusion.

"Listen, we'll be back in around 6 months time. With Hana Uzumaki." Sakura said before walking off.

"You'll be reporting to Kakashi until I get back, best of luck." Naruto said before running after Sakura.

"Naruto.." Sakura said, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Do you really think we'll able to bring Hana back?" she asked.

"You can bet on it Sakura, it's the promise of a lifetime!" he smiled before grabbing Sakura and disappearing in a yellow flash.


	6. Hana's Power

"You really are worthless." Kabuto yelled as he threw the small toddler to the ground.

"I..I want Daddy and Mommy." She sobbed

"They're not here, it's just you and your uncle Kabuto." Kabuto gave off a sick smile.

"No. My Daddy and Mommy are here." She said as she pointed to her heart.

"No, they're not. They don't care about you!" Kabuto said, pushing the small child back to the ground.

Suddenly, red chakra began to emanate from the small childs body, it began forming a tail.

"There it is." Kabuto smiled.

Hana lunged at Kabuto, sending him back into the wall leaving a giant hole.

"_That's only a fraction of the nine-tails' power?" _Kabuto thought.

"Prepare her for chakra extraction." Kabuto said.

- BACK INSIDE THE SOUND VILLAGE FOREST -

"Ok, that should be enough firewood." Nartuo said

Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, he had given her his coat so she could stay warm.

"Naruto, I know you don't want to talk about this.. but.. how did Ino die?" She asked.

Naruto rested his hand on Sakura's knee, "Don't worry, it was over quickly I'm sure she didn't feel anything."

"Ok. But how did she die?" Sakura persisted.

"She was killed by kunai aimed directly at her heart." Naruto said, depressingly.

Sakura started sobbing tremendously, she couldn't believe her best friend was dead.

"She probably blames us for everything." Sakura admitted, sobbing into Naruto's shoulder.

"No she doesn't." Naruto said with his signature smile, looking Sakura straight in the eyes.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked

"Why would she blame us? She was one of our best friends, if anything she'd want us to kick the butts of whoever did it!" Naruto said with a grin before Sakura pulled him in for a kiss.

"Naruto, I appreciate you dropping everything to come find Hana with me." Sakura said, wiping away the tears.

"Sakura, she's my Daughter too. I'd give up my life if it meant you two could be safe." Naruto said, squeezing Sakura's hand.

"And I would do the same." Sakura said, smiling.

- BACK AT KABUTO'S LAIR -

Hana's screams could be heard from down the hall, Kabuto was using a technique much like the Akatsuki used to drain Jinchuriki's of their power.

"Sir, we've almost taken all of her Chakra." One of the minions smiled

"Keep it going, but don't take away all of it, if the child dies it will only cause problems." Kabuto said.

"DADDY!" Hana screamed

- BACK AT THE CAMP -

Naruto looked into the sky, thinking he had heard something.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked

"It's probably nothing." Naruto said, turning back to Sakura.

"You know, it's funny.." Naruto laughed to himself.

"Hm?" Sakura said turning her head towards the giggling blond.

"It almost feels like we're hunting for Sasuke again." Naruto smiled

"I guess it does." Sakura smiled back.

"Naruto, do you think Hana will be ok?" Sakura asked

Naruto rested his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, she's an Uzumaki. She won't EVER give up." Naruto said reassuringly.

"You're right Naruto, the best thing we can do is stay strong for her." Sakura said, more sure of herself.

"You should get some sleep Sakura, I'll take first watch." He said, wrapping his coat around the woman.

"Ok, wake me if anything happens." Sakura said before fading into sleep.

Night passed quickly, Naruto decided it was best to let Sakura rest so he took her shift of the nighttime watch.

"Time to get going, Sakura." Naruto said as he shook his fiancé, waking her up.

"N-Naruto? I thought I was meant to.."

"I took your shift, you look like you needed rest." He smiled

"Thanks." She smiled, kissing him.

"Here, eat up." Naruto said, handing her some Bento (Rice Ball).

"Thanks, have you been up all night?" She asked

"Not all of it, I took a break to rest a bit." He admitted.

"So how are we going to find Hana, Naruto?" She asked

Naruto took a stick from the ground beside him and began drawing a diagram in the soil.

"Me and Hana are linked with the Nine-Tails chakra, so I figure if I enter Nine-Tails mode I'll be able to track her easily, the only downside is I can only be in Nine-Tails mode for two-hours a day."

"I see." Sakura said

"That means we will have to work twice as hard!" She smiled

"Alright then." Naruto said, before transforming into Nine-Tails mode.

Naruto concentrated and tried to find Hana's chakra and gaze through her eyes.

"I found her, I'm gonna tap into her conscious so I can see what she see's."

- KABUTO'S LAIR -

"You did good today, Hana." Kabuto smiled.

Hana didn't respond, this caused Kabuto to become infuriated and kick the child.

"What did I say about ignoring me!' He yelled

"Daddy.." Hana whispered before she closed her eyes.

- BACK AT CAMP -

"That damn Kabuto. I'm gonna rip his head off!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, what did you see?" Sakura asked

"Hana's alive, but she's badly hurt." Naruto said.

"Did you manage to trace her chakra source?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, it'll take us about 3 months on foot to reach the Hidden Sound.

"3 months? Do you think Hana will make it that long?" Sakura asked

"Kabuto wouldn't kill her, he knows that I'd come after him if he did." Naruto said.

"But whatever he's doing to her, we've gotta put a stop to it."

"Agreed, lets get moving." Sakura said, jumping off. Naruto soon followed her.

- KABUTO'S LAIR -

Hana has started too learn to walk, however anytime she tries Kabuto just pushes her back over, it seems in his best interest to limit Hana's movements as much as possible.

"Hana, Daddy and Mommy are coming to visit.." Kabuto smiled

Hana's eyes gleamed up with happiness at the mention of her Father and Mother.

"3 months, that's just enough time to launch phase two of the plan." Kabuto said.


	7. Rasengan

Naruto put his coat back on, pushing Sakura lightly on the back signalling her to wake up.

Sakura yawned loudly, her yawn sounded so much like Hana's it was uncanny, Naruto reached over to the basket on his left grabbing out a bento.

"Morning." The blonde smiled.

"Morning." She smiled back, taking the bento while giving him a small kiss.

"Are you ready to go Sakura?" Naruto asked, he was never the one to sit around and wait.

"Yeah, just let me change." Sakura said, standing up and moving behind the tree.

By the time Sakura re-emerged from the tree in her regular ninja wear, Naruto had already folded up the tents and putting out the fire.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Naruto smiled, making the pink-haired konochi blush at the comment.

"Thanks, Naruto." She smiled, before taking his hand and walking with him.

They were steadily making their way across the Land of Fire, despite a few incidents with road ninja the trip was going smoothly.

"Naruto..?" Sakura nervously asked

"What's up Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow

"I..I.." Sakura looked at him nervously.

"Spit it out Sakura." He said

"I want to learn the rasengan." She said, releasing a sigh.

"Why didn't you just say so Sakura!?" He smiled

"You mean.. you'll teach it to me?" She looked surprised

"Of course! You're going to be an Uzumaki after all!" The blonde smiled

"But.. why do you want to learn it now?" He asked

"You never know what dangers we could come across when we reach Hana." She said

"Ok." He said, handing her a rubber ball.

"What's this meant to do?" Sakura asked

"Pervy Sage did this with me when I learned the rasengan, you need to pop the rubber ball using only your chakra." He said

"How am I meant to do that?" She asked, annoyed.

"Send your chakra into your hand, then instead of putting it around your hand like you do with that medical jutsu stuff, try to shape it into a ball." He explained

Sakura got the general idea of what he was saying and worked on popping the ball while they continued with their travels.

It took almost 3 days but Sakura was able to do it, she was so happy with herself.

"Naruto, I did it!" She smiled

"Great job Sakura." Naruto smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Now we'll move onto step two." He said

"What's that?" Sakura asked

"You'll be making the rasengan." He said, as he stood up and summoned a shadow clone, Sakura did the same.

"Now, use your clone to help mould your chakra into a ball like this." Naruto said, as his clone began rapidly tapping his palm making a huge swirl of chakra.

"Ok, now you try." Naruto smiled

Sakura started funneling chakra into her hand, her clone hit her palm but instead of a making ball she just punched the hand of the original Sakura.

"What'd you do that for you big dummy!" Sakura said.

"I don't wanna hear it, that was YOUR fault!" Her clone argued back.

"_I never knew being a sensei was so hard.." _Naruto thought to himself.

- KABUTO'S LAIR -

"Yes, these results are amazing!" Kabuto smiled, eyes widened.

"Lord Kabuto, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have just reached the border Land of Fire border." Kabuto's minion said.

"Well then, we'll have to speed this process up." Kabuto said as he pushed a button, Hana's screams could be heard from inside the room.

"This time, I'll crush the Leaf Village and that brat Naruto." He smiled to himself.

- NARUTO AND SAKURA'S CAMP -

"Naruto! She's not doing it right!" Sakura said.

"No, it's her fault she's not controlling the chakra correctly!" He clone said.

"You're both doing it wrong." Naruto stated, making both clones gasp.

"Sakura, you need to concentrate more on making the ball instead of focusing on your clone."

"And Sakura..2? You only need to slightly tap her hand, not punch it." Naruto said.

"**HE'S SO WISE, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO TURNED ON BY A SENSEI BEFORE!"** Inner Sakura screamed to herself, Sakura had to quickly shut out her thought to avoid any more lewd comments from her Inner self.

"Ok Naruto, we'll try that." Sakura said.

The two started to get a pattern going and eventually made the ball for the rasengan although it didn't last long.

"Good job Sakura." Naruto smiled before motioning his fiancé to take a rest.

"You're doing an amazing job." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Naruto sensei." She said teasingly.

Naruto smiled at her then continued to look back at the scroll.

"Naruto, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked, before moving so she could see the scroll.

"It's a map of the Sound Village, I've gathered enough of Hana's chakra to pinpoint her location. We'll be making a move tommorow." Naruto said.

"But, I haven't finished mastering the rasengan." Sakura said.

"Yes you have." He smiled

"You mastered it when you broke that rubber ball, now all you have to do is believe in yourself." He said with a grin, causing Sakura to hug him.

"Naruto, we finally get to see her tommorow.." She smiled, a tear rolled down her face.

"Yeah, but first we've gotta take care of that Snake." He said, with an angry look on his face.

"Calm down Naruto, get some rest. Ok?" Sakura said as she pointed towards the tent.

Naruto sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing with Sakura and he'd need his strength for tommorow anyways.

Dawn approached thought the forest, the sun glistened off the tree's causing Naruto to wake up.

He looked out of his tent to see Sakura hard at work mastering the rasengan, he was proud of his fiancé.

"Sakura, you're getting so much better" He said, startling Sakura.

"You really think so?" She asked

"I know so." He smiled

"Do you want to get moving?" She asked

"Have you had enough rest?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did, I'm not like you." She said teasingly.

"Alright then, let's go." He said before planting a kiss on her cheek and jumping off.

It took almost half a day bu they stumbled on what appeared to be Kabuto's Lair, it was a giant cave that lead deep underground.

"Sakura, stay close." Naruto said as he took Sakura's hand.

"Do you think this is the place?" Sakura whispered

"Yeah, this place just screams Kabuto." he whispered back.

"There!" Sakura whispered, pointing towards the small vent. She could see Hana being chained up against the wall.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said as he kicked the vent open and crawled through.

The place was very unpopulated considering it was a Sound Lord's hideout, something was off.

"Daddy.. Mommy!" Hana yelled, trying to rattle free of the chains, Naruto and Sakura quickly ran to the aid of their child trying to undo the chains.

"Hana, are you ok?" Naruto said, as he saw the seal on the small baby girl's stomach.

Hana just nodded her head, she was too sore to speak.

"It's ok Hana, we're here now." Sakura said as she cried her eyes out.

Naruto had loosened off the last chain and took Hana into his arms, he gently examined the seal on the small childs stomach.

"A tetragram Seal, that's exactly like mine." Naruto said.

"Awh, what a touching reunion." a voice laughed from behind them.

"Kabuto!" Sakura screamed angrily.

"You dirty snake, what did you do to Hana!" He screamed

"Oh, nothing to much. You should be proud of your Daughter. Because of her the Leaf Village will crumble." Kabuto smirked.

"You monster, I'll rip your head off!" Naruto growled

"Hmm, I don't think it's the right time for that yet Naruto." Kabuto smirked, before placing his hand on the ground for a reanimation jutsu.

"HE will be your opponent." Kabuto laughed as the door on the coffin fell.

"No way.." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto yelled in shock


	8. Master and Student

-** AUTHORS NOTE -**

**Thanks for the support so far on the series guys, some more chapters will be coming out during the week. I promise. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.**

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked once more as his eyes widened

By the time Naruto turned towards Kabuto he had already made his escape, Naruto didn't know how to feel he was emotionally conflicted he was of course happy to see Jiraya again but he hated himself for letting Kabuto escape.

"What's the meaning of this, where am I?" Jiraya asked

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled happily

"Naruto? You're not dead too are you?" He asked

"No Pervy Sage, I'm alive and so are you!" Naruto smiled

"I see.. this must be the reanimation jutsu.." Jiraya whispered to himself.

"Who's that?" Jiraya said as he pointed to the infant hiding behind Sakura's leg.

"Hana Uzumaki." Naruto said proudly.

"Well, who would've thought YOU would be a Father." Jiraya smiled to himself.

"And who's the Mother?" Jiraya asked

"You're looking at her." Naruto said as he pointed to Sakura.

"Hm. I guess lots of stuff can happen in two years." He said with a perverted smile towards Sakura.

Sakura gave him an angry look and turned away, Jiraya just sighed to himself.

Before Jiraya could talk anymore his movements were stiffened, he felt his body move on it's own.

"Naruto, who's controlling me?" Jiraya asked

"Kabuto, he's been manipulating dead people with that forbidden jutsu." Naruto answered

"I see, time to show me how much you've improved Naruto." Jiraya smiled.

"I guess so." Naruto smiled back as he transformed into his Nine-Tails form.

"_So he's gained control of the Fox, eh? This'll be interesting." _Jiraya thought

Naruto ran at his mentor who quickly countered with a substiution jutsu, Jiraya appeared beside Naruto and kicked him square in the face sending the boy barreling back into the wall.

Sakura knew that it was none of her business to interfere in this match, she sat there checking on Hana and healing her childs wounds.

"So, anything else I should know?" Jiraya asked

"I got to meet my Mom and my Dad." Naruto smiled, dodging a punch from Jiraya

"I see.. so I guess you must know-"

"That my dad was the Fourth Hokage? Yeah I know about it all, he told me himself." Naruto said

"Naruto, I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you." Jiraya admitted

"No need to apologize sensei, I understand." Naruto smiled

"So how's Tsunade doing these days?" He asked

"Actually.. she passed away." Naruto said grimly

"I see, what happened to her?" Jiraya asked, blocking a kick from Naruto.

"She was assassinated by Danzo, he killed her so he could become Hokage, we eventually caught onto him and had that bastard put in jail for life." Naruto said with confidence.

"So, who's the current Hokage?" He asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile

Jiraya didn't need to say anything he just smiled back at the man.

"_I guess It was the right choice after all."_ Jiraya thought.

"Naruto, I think Kabuto's going to launch a rasengan!" Jiraya yelled

"No problem, Pervy Sage!" Naruto said, jumping back and forming a rasengan of his own.

The two men ran at each other with tremendous speed not taking their eyes off each other, they ran for what seemed like forever before colliding with each other and yelling out the one word that brung them both together in this ninja world.

"RASENGAN!"

- FLASHBACK -

"Naruto, I believe that there's too much hate in this ninja world."

"You do?"

"Yes, countries fight to win wars but do they ever really win anything? Both sides suffer great losses."

"I guess you're right, Pervy Sage."

"I've wanted to do something about all this hate but I just can't figure out how to go about it, but I guess if I can't figure it out I'll have to entrust it to you!" Jiraya smiled

"I promise, I'll do something about all the hate in the world sensei! And then I'll become the Hokage! Believe it!" A young Naruto smiled with a gleam of hope in his eyes."

- END OF FLASHBACK -

"_It's no use, he's too strong!"_ Naruto thought before he felt another hand rest atop his, it was Sakura.

And it seemed almost unbelievable, Sakura's blue chakra collided with Naruto's red chakra and made the rasengan change color to pink, this was soon followed by the overpowering of Jiraya's rasengan, forcing the man backwards through the wall.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances at each other and walked hand-in-hand over towards Jiraya.

"I guess this is it for me, thank you Naruto." The white-haired man said before coughing out a bit of blood.

"No, thank you Pervy Sage.. for everything." Naruto smiled

Jiraya then began to fade back into a substitution log, as he faded it seems like the light faded from the room itself.

"_Kushina, Minato. Your dream is still alive. It's alive in your son, Naruto Uzumaki."_ Jiraya thought as the last essence of himself faded away.

Naruto and Sakura wiped away the tears in their eyes before returning to Hana.

"Daddy!" Hana smiled as she walked over towards Naruto.

"Hey princess I guess you learned to walk, huh?" Naruto said with a smile

"Is the bad man gone?" Hana asked with a scared look on her face

"He wasn't a bad man Hana, he was a great man." Naruto grinned before look up towards the sky.

"Come on you two idiots, let's go home." Sakura said, extending out her hand on both arms which Naruto and Hana soon both latched on to.

It was a long walk back towards the Leaf Village but it made Naruto and Sakura feel whole again now that they could hold Hana with them.

"Hey, Lord Hokage is back!" A villager shouted as he pointed towards the village gate.

"He's back!" One villager after another shouted and ran towards the Uzumaki family, Naruto had Hana on his shoulder and was carrying her inside the village.

"Well I'll be.." Shikamaru said as he nudged Choji in the ribs pointing towards Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" Lee yelled as he made his way towards Naruto.

Everyone was swarming around the happy family, asking them questions about their six-month long journey.

"I'll answer everyone's questions soon, but first there's something we've got to do as a family." Naruto said as he and Sakura broke away from the crowd and made his way down the road.

"Ino!" Hana said as she pointed to the picture at the gravesite.

Naruto and Sakura sat their, staring at the gravesite remembering all the memories the three had shared as friends. How Ino was there for them in their time on need and they were their for Ino, she was just another victim in this world of hate.

Naruto gave Hana a flower, she walked towards the grave and put a cherry blossom next to the picture of Ino.

"I'll miss you, piggy." Sakura said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"_Ino Yamanaka - Gone but not forgotten." _


	9. Day Care?

Naruto made his way into the Hokage office, his family following close at hand. Naruto had so many things he needed to tell Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted, opening the door.

"Oh it's you Lord Naruto, I'd heard rumours of your return." Kakashi said, standing up out of his chair.

"Well, we're all back in one piece." Naruto said, gesturing to Hana.

"I see. So I trust all went well on your mission?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, there are some details we need to discuss later but everything ran smoothly." Naruto said

"So, I guess you're taking over as the Hokage again?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"You bet, sensei!" Naruto said with his signature smile

"That's nice, I was getting sick of doing this anyways." Kakashi said with a masked smile.

"Kakashi, take some time off. You've earned it." Naruto said, smiling to Kakashi who then teleported off.

Naruto walked back to his desk and returned to his seat, it felt good to be back after six months of travelling.

Sakura smiled, she knew this is where Naruto really did belong. He was a protector, and a very good one.

"So, what's my reward for completing my mission 'lord' Naruto?" Sakura asked teasingly while Hana walked around the room.

"I'll treat you to dinner later tonight, it's a promise." He winked at his fiancé.

"I'm looking forward to what's after dinner." Sakura said, giving Naruto a wink back causing him to blush immensely.

"Daddy?" Hana said, looking up at her Father.

Naruto lifted Hana up and placed her in his lap, before looking back down towards her, "What's up, princess?" He asked

"My tummy still hurts." Hana said with a saddened face as she pointed to her belly.

"I know Hana, it will get better. I promise." Naruto smiled and made his Daughter giggle.

"_Why would Kabuto put a tetragram seal on her? Is there something he's planning on using her for?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, Shikamaru is here to see you." One of the Hokage assistants said.

"Send him in please." Naruto said back to the man who then opened the door wide letting Shikamaru in.

"Hey, look who's back." Shikamaru said with a small smile.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura said with a smile

"Hey Sakura, long time no see." Shikamaru said extending out his hand for a handshake but Sakura quickly pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You idiot, I haven't seen you in six months and you have the nerve to give me a handshake?" She giggled

"R-right." Shikamaru said, his cheeks turned red. Naruto tried to stifle his laughter at the occasion.

Hana quickly ran away from Shikamaru and went to hide behind the table, after that experience with Kabuto it seems Hana didn't take kindly to strangers.

"So, I guess you're going to be taking over as Hokage then?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, effective immediately." Naruto answered.

Shikamaru sighed at the thought of Naruto having total control over the village, but he knew that Naruto would do a great job.

"So, I guess you know about the clan council then?" Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, what's up?" The Hokage asked.

"The next-generation of clan leaders have replaced their fathers in the council." Shikamaru said

"For instance, I'm now the acting leader of the Nara clan." he continued.

"So, that means Choji, Neji have also joined?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, however.. Ino's Dad is still leading the Yamanaka clan." Shikamaru said, bowing his head at the memory of his dead friend.

"Ok, I'll pay the council a visit later." Naruto said with a smile.

"You got it, I'll tell them you're coming." Shikamaru said before walking out.

"Hmm, Sakura.. I was thinking.." Naruto said, holding his hands in a Sasuke-like thinking pose.

"I think it's time we give Hana some space, she needs to go make friends on her own." Naruto said.

"Naruto, she's only two years old!" Sakura said.

"I'm not saying we let her roam around the village. She needs to go into a day-care." Naruto answered calmly back.

"Oh, right." Sakura giggled.

It was the dawn of another day in the Leaf Village, the sun was shining and everything seemed to be at peace, except for the day-care centre of the business district.

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" Hana screamed, not letting go of her Father's leg.

"Hana, If you go I'll buy you some Ramen later." Naruto offered

"I don't want Ramen, I want my Daddy!" Hana said, crying into Naruto's pants.

Naruto sighed and picked Hana up into his arms, the girl was getting a bit to big too be getting carried around by her Father now, almost being three years old.

"Hana, I promise that Hinata will take care of you. She's a great person." Naruto smiled

"Hin-ata?" Hana tried to say.

"Yeah, she's just like Mommy." Naruto said

"Daddy, I want to be with you.." Hana said with a sad pout.

"Hana, Daddy is really busy." Naruto said back.

"But.." Hana said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hana, you'll be fine. Just be yourself." Naruto smiled, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"But what if nobody likes me?" She asked

Naruto was shocked, he didn't know his Daughter was that concered about that.

"Princess everyone in the village loves you, you just need to love them back." Naruto smiled, putting Hana down.

"Are you coming back?" Hana asked worryingly.

"Of course, Me and Mommy will come pick you up." Naruto said, planting a kiss on Hana's cheek before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Hana was about to start sobbing but the she noticed a figure next too her lift her up into the air.

"Hi there Hana, I'm Hinata." She said.

"Hin-ata?" Hana said with a confused look on her face.

"Yep, that's my name." She smiled at the child, Hinata's confidence seemed to grow so much during these past few years, working with children really made her happy.

"I'm Hana." The pink-haired Uzumaki smiled.

"I know, your Daddy told me all about you. Come on in!" Hinata said, opening the door.

Hana stepped in to see more than a dozen playing infants, there were kids from every clan in the Leaf Village, some were from Nara and others were from Akamichi.

"_Just be yourself!" _Naruto's voice rang in Hana's head, she took her Father's advice and went to sit over next to the boys playing with building blocks.

"Hi, I'm Hana Uzumaki you know?" Hana said, the 'you know' seemed to not only stick with Naruto and Kushina.

The four boys just gave her a strange look then moved away from her, leaving her sitting alone on the mat but Hana was not discouraged she went over and sat with the girl group who were playing with dolls and talking about people they idolized.

"Hi, I'm Hana!" She smiled at the girls who turned at her, giving her a look of distain and moving away from her as well.

Hana looked just about ready to cry, nobody liked her here. Her Father had told her a bunch of lies. She wasn't meant to have friends. Or at least that's what she thought until a hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Hi, I'm Eko Yamanaka." She blonde girl smiled.

"I'm Hana Uzumaki!" The pink-haired girl smiled back.

"I like your eyes Hana." the Yamanaka smiled.

"Thanks, your hair's pretty to!" Hana smiled back.

Hinata looked at the two girls that seemed to be best friends from the moment they met, the two sat there giggling to each other and telling each other jokes and stories.

"_The past has a funny way or repeating itself."_ Hinata smiled while sipping a glass of tea.

And before Hana knew it, the afternoon had come. Eko had already left to go home with Inoichi, it was only Hana and the Akamichi boys left.

Hana was tired of sitting alone in the corner inside, she had decided to go over to the boys in the outside playground, she walked over with confidence and smiled at the boys, she got the exact opposite response of what she expected, the boys turned around pushed the small girl over.

"Don't come near us, we don't like you." One of the brothers said.

"Yeah, you're one creepy chick." Another brother said.

"God, who even likes you here?" the final brother said, Hana looked about ready to bawl her eyes out when a tall man had appeared in the middle of the Akamichi brothers and herself.

His black and orange coat glistened in the afternoon light, his blonde locks were growing even longer his hair was starting to really resemble Minato's.

"It's the 7th Hokage!" One of the boys yelled as they ran up to him and idolized him.

Naruto looked down to see Hana pushed over to the ground, covered in dirt and crying.

"What's wrong with you three?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean Lord Naruto?" One of the Akamichi's asked.

"This girl only wanted to be your friend, you should accept people no matter what they act like. She might even up saving you one day." Naruto said.

"Daddy!" Hana smiled, causing all the Akamichi boys to gasp in shock.

"She's.. your... D-d-daughter?" One of the boys managed to stutter out.

"Yes she is, so what?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"We're so sorry, Lord Hokage, we didn't know!" One of the Akamichi's apologized.

"You should respect her even if she's not my daughter, every shinobi should be treated equally." Naruto said, picking up Hana into his arms.

"You've brung dishonour to your clan today, you'd better hope your father doesn't find out." Naruto said.

"No! Please don't tell Daddy Choji!" One of the boys pleaded

"I won't, but please be nicer to people." Naruto said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

They had re-appeared inside the Uzumaki home, Sakura was in shock when she saw Naruto teleport in with a dirty and sobbing Hana in his arms.

"Naruto, what happened!?" She yelled, taking Hana carefully from his arms.

"Hana wasn't having the best first day, the Akamichi clan decided to mouth off to her." Naruto said, sadly.

"Dammit, when I find Choji.." Sakura said, balling her fist up.

"It's okay Sakura, they're just kids. You used to do the same thing to me, remember?" Naruto said

- FLASHBACK -

"Hey, Sakura! I got you these flowers!" Naruto smiled.

"Pfft, get lost loser. I only care about Sasuke." Sakura said, pushing him away.

"Okay Sakura, I'll just leave them here!" He said, placing the flowers on her desk.

- END FLASHBACK -

The very thought of those memories causing Sakura to pull Naruto in for a hug and cry into his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I treated you so badly.." Sakura admitted.

"Nobody ever deserves to be treated like that, you went out of your way to try to impress me.. you saved me so many times and I still ignored you and treated you like garbage, I'm so sorry.." Sakura continued, still sobbing into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto reached around, rubbing Sakura's back and comforting her, "Sakura, I did those things because I love you, not because I wanted you to notice me. Love isn't like attention. It doesn't go away, I'll always love you Sakura." Naruto smiled and kissed the woman on her forehead.

"Really Naruto, even after I treated you so badly?" She asked

"Sakura, you could hate me for the rest of your life. I'd still keep being the same dumb kid who picks you flowers every morning." Naruto gave a goofy smile which was soon replaced by Sakura's lips meeting his.

"I'm so glad I met you, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura smiled.

"And I wish I met you sooner, Sakura Haruno." Naruto smiled back.

"I'm going to go clean Hana up and put her to bed, I've got a surprise for you when I come back." She gave him a perverted smile.

Naruto sat on the couch, awaiting his surprise. Once he saw what it was he couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

Sakura was dressed in a VERY revealing nightgown. The skirt, if it could be called that was shorter than he had ever seen her wear before, this was no doubt the surprise he was waiting for.

"Are you just gonna stand there, Naruto?" She asked, teasing him to follow her into the bedroom.

Naruto didn't allow her to reach the bedroom, he grabbed her and pulled her up against the wall kissing her passionately, Sakura had already unzipped the top half of her nightgown making it even more revealing.

Naruto was quick to notice, he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck before pulling her into the bedroom.

"Surprise." Sakura said teasingly before lying on top of him.

"This was worth the wait." Naruto smiled, as he continued kissing his pink-haired lover.

"What about Hana?" Naruto asked.

"She's sound asleep." Sakura said with a wink before removing his jacket and shirt.

"Then you've got no excuses." Naruto smiled, closing the door and pushing her over onto the bed.


	10. Memories

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**How's it going there? **

**I've been really busy in real life so I had to take a little break from the story, I hope it's understandable. This chapter will mostly contain a flashback scene so If you're not interested just skip to the next chapter, you won't be missing anything plot-wise. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Sakura walked through the empty house and somewhat felt lonely, Naruto was busy handing things with the Konoha Clan Council and Hana was at Eko's house for a play-date.

She paced around the house looking for something to do, an object that needed cleaning, clothes that needed folding but she couldn't find anything. Her boredom was reaching high levels. She had decided to pull out an old photo album and revisit some of her fondest memories as child.

She spotted an old, wilted flower sitting inside the plastic paper inside one of the photos. She removed the flower only to see a picture of her and a genin Naruto.

"_He was so cute back then.." _She smiled to herself.

**"Yeah, but he's smoking hot now!" **Inner Sakura replied to her.

_"I wish I could go back, I'd make sure I chased after the right boy.."_ She thought.

- **FLASHBACK -**

Sakura sat on the bridge, examining the last photo she had seen of Sasuke before he decided to leave the village and join forces with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, why.." She whispered to herself.

She felt a tear roll down her face and roll down her chin, Sakura had spent almost three hours here now just examining the photo of the Uchiha boy who she thought was the one for her.

_"Maybe he really DID hate me.." _Sakura thought grimly to herself.

Before she could continue with her train of thought she heard the clap of ninja footwear impacting on the dirt road of the bridge.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto smiled as he ran towards her.

"Naruto, you're out of the hospital!" Sakura smiled with glee.

_"Did I always feel this way when Naruto got out of the hospital?" _She questioned herself.

Naruto was still covered in small bandages covering his cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade released me earlier. I couldn't wait to get out of there." Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Naruto." Sakura smiled, holding her hand against her heart.

_"I've never acted this way around him before, what's wrong with me_?" Sakura questioned herself numerous times.

"Sakura, I'm sorry.." He said bowing his head and breaking the silence.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"I couldn't keep my promise to you, I couldn't bring Sasuke back to you." He said as he turned to walk away.

Before he could continue to walk away he felt a soft yet firm hand reach and grab him on the shoulder, he turned around to see it was Sakura gripping him on the shoulder and preventing him from leaving.

"Naruto, it's not your fault." She said more confidently.

"Yes it is.. If I'd had been stronger I would've been able to save Sasuke!" He hit himself on the knee as punishment for his so-called 'failure'.

"Naruto, you wouldn't have been able to save Sasuke." Sakura said, making Naruto drop his head even lower in sadness.

"Because Sasuke was already lost." Sakura continued, Naruto raised his head and looked her right in the eyes.

"Sasuke was lost the moment he agreed to go with Orochimaru." She said, as tears began flowing down her face.

Naruto quickly reached for her cheek, using his finger to wipe away the tears, he had expected to be sent to the other side of Konoha for touching Sakura but he got just the opposite, Sakura pulled in closer to her and hugged him tight, she sobbed into his shoulder like it was a pillow.

Naruto didn't hesitate to pull her closer to him, embracing her smell and her emotions, he reached behind her and started rubbing her back, comforting her. He blushed when he realized he felt her bra but continued to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Sakura, it's okay..' Naruto said into the girls ear.

"How can you be so sure Naruto!? What if he never comes back!" Sakura yelled between sobs.

Naruto reached into his coat, pulling out a small daffodil. Sakura went wide-eyed when she saw it.

"I remember you telling me that these were your favourite back when we were on our first mission. I hope you still like them." Naruto said as he gave the now blushing girl the flower.

"You remembered, after all these years?" She asked.

"I remember everything about the people I care about." Naruto gave his signature smile.

"Care..a-about?" Sakura asked, even more wide-eyed.

"Yeah, the people I hold in my heart and will give up my life to protect." Naruto said with a comforting smile.

"You'd give up your life for me?" Sakura asked, wiping away the tears.

"Of course, we're friends after all!" He gave a signature thumbs up and smile which caused Sakura to blush.

_"No, there's no way.. I can't be falling for Naruto.. it's impossible!" _She screamed to herself in her mind.

**"Stop lying, you totally are."** Sakura's Inner Self commented.

"Sakura, remember that promise I made too you when Sasuke left?" Naruto asked, looking slightly more serious.

"Yeah, what about it?" She looked at him curiously with her amazing emerald eyes.

"I'm not giving up on it, I will get stronger and I will bring Sasuke back to you, even it if costs me my life!" Naruto smiled but his eyes widened when Sakura began to sob.

"Naruto.. I want to help you do it too but.. I'll probably just be useless again." Sakura admitted, wiping away her tears.

"Sakura, you're anything but useless. Who took care of me in the Forest of Death? You. Who sat and talked to me for hours when I was injured at the hospital? You. You're far from useless Sakura." Naruto said, causing Sakura to blush a deeper shade of red.

"You're what makes me strong Sakura." Naruto said, Sakura couldn't help but stare into his dreamy eyes.

"I promise, as long as you keep that flower safe. I'll always be with you." Naruto smiled.

"I promise." Sakura smiled, taking one more look at the flower.

- **END OF FLASHBACK -**

"Sakura, I'm home!" Naruto said, as he closed the door.

Sakura just sat there on the couch not bothering to acknowledge the presence of Naruto, a single tear fell from her cheek at the sight of the flower.

"What's got you so worked up?" Naruto asked, peeking at the book.

"Naruto.. I never want you to leave me." Sakura said, snuggling up into his chest.

"As long as you keep that flower safe. I'll always be with you." Naruto said as he pointed to the flower in the book.

"How do you always remember so many things?" Sakura said as she kissed his cheek.

"Because, that was the day I knew that I was truly in love." Naruto smiled and returned her kiss.

Sakura suddenly got a more worried expression on her face, she quickly looked over to the toad clock and checked the time.

"Oh Kami! I was meant to pick up Hana 10 minutes ago!" Sakura screamed worryingly.

"That's ok, just hug me." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Naruto, we're not making love. I need to go get Hana." Sakura said with an annoyed expression crossing her face.

Naruto blushed at Sakura's response, "I didn't mean it like that Sakura, I'm going to use the Flying Rajinn Jutsu to get us there quicker." He replied with an awkward laugh.

"Oh, well in that case.." Sakura reached over to Naruto and gripped him tight and after making the correct hand signs they had appeared inside the Yamanaka compound, to see an overjoyed Hana waiting for them.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Hana smiled as she ran over to them.

"Hey there sweetie, did you miss us?" Sakura asked, smiling towards Hana who didn't stop running, she ran right into Sakura's arms.

"Yeah. But Eko and her Daddy were really nice to me." Hana smiled

"Thank you Inoichi." Naruto said as he bowed towards the smiling blonde.

"My pleasure, Lord Hokage." Inoichi smiled and bowed back.

Eko whispered something into her Fathers ears and Inoichi nodded in approval, Eko began to run over in the direction of Naruto.

"Uhm.. Lord Hokage?" Eko said, as she looked up towards the man and blushed

Naruto got down on one knee so he could talk to Eko easier, "Just call me Naruto." The Hokage smiled at the small Yamanaka girl.

"Thank you for taking care of my Sister, Ino." Eko smiled as she handed Naruto a small purple flower.

Naruto smiled at the gesture, especially because he knew the rarity of these flowers.

"Thank you Eko, I'll treasure this every day of my life." Naruto smiled and offered a handshake to Eko who accepted with a blush.

"Naruto?" Eko asked once more.

"Hm?" Naruto looked down once more at the girl.

"Can I.. play with Hana again sometime?" Eko asked nervously.

"Of course! I'm sure she'd like that." Naruto smiled once more before he walked away, he gave a quick nod to Inoichi before walking back to Sakura and Hana.

"Ready to go you two?" Naruto asked

"Ramen!" Hana smiled, she knew her Father owed her after he didn't feed her yesterday.

Naruto just laughed and picked up his Daughter, he brought Sakura close and just like that they disappeared in a yellow flash.


	11. Wake Up

Naruto was awoken by a small tugging on his and Sakura's bed sheets, it was Hana. She seemed to be in tears and holding her stomach. He pink hair was still messy and not brushed.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Naruto asked the crying girl as he lifted her up onto the bed.

"My tummy hurts really bad." Hana was able to say between sobs.

Naruto eyes widened at his childs glowing stomach, he quickly unbuttoned the lower half of Hana's pajama shirt and looked at the seal.

_"This isn't good, Kakashi was right. It happened quicker than we thought." _Naruto thought to himself as woke Sakura up.

"Naruto.. it's too early." Sakura whined as Naruto kept pushing her.

"It's Hana." Naruto muttered into her ear causing Sakura to jump up incredibly fast, she looked at Hana's stomach to see the glowing tetragram seal not knowing what this meant she immediately turned to Naruto and gave him a worried look.

"Naruto.. what's going on with the seal?" Sakura asked

"Kabuto must've modified it when he had Hana captured." Naruto explained

"Does that mean..?" Sakura looked at Naruto, scared out of her mind.

Naruto nodded, "I need go see Kakashi sensei." He said, putting on his coat and his jumper.

"I'm coming too, Hana is my child as well." Sakura said confidently, Naruto knew there was no point in arguing with her.

Sakura put on her morning robe and went to brush Hana's hair in the rush Sakura had almost forgotten to brush her own hair.

_"This isn't good, It wasn't meant to happen this early.."_ Naruto thought as he slammed his fist into the mattress.

Sakura passed Naruto who was also getting himself ready rapidly.

Sakura began to take her robe off, revealing herself to Naruto who was almost had a nosebleed at the sight.

Sakura blushed as she saw that Naruto was looking at her, "Naruto, you've seen me like this heaps of times." She said, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"And you get more beautiful every time." Naruto smiled as he kissed the forehead of Sakura before he put on his forehead protector.

**- FLASHBACK -**

"_Wow, Sakura's room is really clean."_ Naruto said as he waited for Sakura to get out of the shower to go for a walk with her.

The 13-year old Naruto realised that Sakura had left her clothes out here on the bed, he blushed at the sight of her underwear but the more responsible Naruto took over, he went and knocked on the door of the bathroom several times but didn't get a response, he decided that he would take a quick peek.

And so he did, he slowly pushed open the door and peek in sightly. His eyes widened at the sight, Sakura was in the shower, although the steam was covering up her 'private' parts Naruto still got a nosebleed from the sight, but then the worst thing that could've happened did. he pressed too much of his weight against the door, causing it to swing open and him to fall into the bathroom where Sakura was showering.

"PERVERT!" Sakura screamed, hiding herself from the boy.

It was lucky that her Mother wasn't home, otherwise Naruto would've spent the night in Konoha jail.

"No, Sakura I wasn't! I swear!" Naruto explained as he covered his eyes.

"Here you forgot your clothes!" Naruto said as he reached out, putting the clothes on the table next to the sink.

"Just get out of here, Naruto!" She yelled, using an arm to point towards the exit. She blushed when she realized that arms was now not covering her top half.

"R-right! Sorry Sakura!" Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

"_I wonder how long he was looking at me for?" _Sakura thought to herself as she resumed her shower.

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

The Uzumaki family had soon arrived at Kakashi's house, Naruto repeatedly knocked on the door a number of times.

After about 6 minutes of waiting the door finally opened, Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the two worried and parents and a sobbing Hana.

"So, I guess it's happened?" Kakashi asked, allowing them inside.

"Yeah, you were right." Naruto said, picking Hana up and carrying her inside

Kakashi reached into one the living room drawers and pulled out a scroll titled "Hana Uzumaki" and placed it on the coffee table where all three Uzumaki's began to examine it.

"So, as we know Hana here shares a fraction of Kurama's power, I believe this is the reason Kabuto captured her." Kakashi explained once more.

"Now, Me and Naruto have gathered up some intel and we've figured out what's happening with her." Kakashi said grimly.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox is duplicating itself." Kakashi said, bowing his head.

Naruto nodded, he turned to look at a shocked Sakura who was more focused on her childs health now more than ever.

"Then what can we do to get rid of the fox inside of her?" Sakura asked, tears began forming in her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do.." Naruto admitted defeated.

"Then what!? We just sit around here and watch our Daughter become a jinchuriki!?" Sakura yelled back.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing Sakura to make eye contact with him.

"We're not going to do nothing, however we're going to need to pack our bags immediately." Naruto said, with a reassuring grin.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"We're going to teach Hana to control Kuruma." Naruto smiled.

"We?" Sakura said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's only one other person who has full control over there jinchuriki." Kakashi said.

"You don't mean him?" Sakura looked about ready to pass out.

"Yep, we're going to Paradise Island!" Naruto gave him signature smile.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Pawadise?" Hana said, mispronouncing her r's.

"Yeah, we're going on a trip." Naruto smiled to Hana.

"Yay!" Hana smiled back at her Father.

"Kakashi, would you mind..-"

"Taking over a temporary leader again? Sure." Kakashi smiled at Naruto.

"Alright.." Naruto grunted as he stood up.

"Lets get packing!" Naruto said, as he grabbed his family and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"I don't get paid enough for this.." Kakashi whined as he stood back up and left the living room.


	12. Fighting Hatred

After three weeks of travelling Naruto, Sakura and Hana finally reached Paradise Island, it wasn't much to look at but inside of Paradise Island held the key to controlling all tailed-beats.

"Daddy, is this Paradise?" Hana asked

"Yeah princess, do you like it." Naruto said, picking up his Daughter.

"It's pretty." Hana smiled

"_Yeah, pretty ugly"_ Sakura thought to herself.

After the boat taking them to Paradise Island had docked Naruto and his family grabbed their bags and set off to find the Eight-Tails jinchuriki. Naruto had met him before, in fact he was the one that helped Naruto gain control over his tailed beast.

It took several hours of on-foot walking but they finally reached the small village in which their friend was staying, Naruto took it upon himself to knock on the door.

"Hey, Bee? You there?" Naruto asked, peeking into the closed-door.

The door opened to a dark-skinned man with ridiculous looking shades, he was dressed in a cut-off cloud ninja uniform along with a white scarf.

"Killer Bee is here! It's time for you all to cheer!" Killer Bee said, he liked to rap as many sentences as he could. It seemed to help him concentrate on the conversation.

"Yo! Naruto!" Killer Bee smiled as held out his fist in front of the boy.

"Hey Bee." Naruto smiled, bumping fists with Bee.

Killer Bee looked at the small child standing next to the woman who scared him to never rap again.

"Yikes Naruto! Why'd you bring her back! She looks just about ready to attack!" Killer Bee said as he took a step back.

"Actually, she needed to come as well." Naruto smiled, putting his arm over Sakura.

"Then who's the small one? She don't look like she's having fun!" Killer Bee looked at the small child hiding behind Sakura's leg.

"That's our Daughter, Hana Uzumaki." Naruto said with a proud smile, picking up Hana.

"So this is Hana, yo? She's better looking than you Naruto. Fool, ya fool!" Killer Bee finished as Sakura hit him into the ground with her super strength.

"I told you to stop saying that." Sakura said annoyingly.

"She's as feisty as ever, so why did you come here in this endeavour?" Killer Bee asked

"Hana has a fraction of the Nine-Tails sealed inside her, that fraction is multiplying and by the looks of it. There'll be two nine tails." Naruto said with a grim look on his face.

"Man, that's one whack situation, you're gonna need some Killer Bee motivation!" Killer Bee said as he began to beatbox with his mouth, Sakura then stopped him just like before.

"Ok, so let's get going to the Waterfall of Truth?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there. I got business to attend to elsewhere." Killer Bee finished before closing his door.

"Alright, let's get a move on then." Naruto said as he piggyback Hana.

"Naruto, I don't know how you can stand that guy.." Sakura said as she unballed her fist.

**- KABUTO'S LAIR -**

"Lord Kabuto, Phase 3 is beginning." One of his minions said, bowing to him.

"Excellent, only one last step left.." Kabuto crazily laughed to himself.

**- PARADISE ISLAND -**

"Alright, Hana." Naruto said as he placed her down.

"Go sit on that island there and close your eyes." Naruto instructed

"But why, Daddy?" Hana asked

"You'll have to fight yourself." Naruto said

"I have to fight.. me?" Hana asked

"Yeah, you'll see. Just trust yourself." Naruto smiled

Hana had already learned to walk on water, Hinata had taught the kids basic chakra exercises at Day Care which Hana seemed to extremely excel at.

Hana did as her Father instructed, she sat infront of the waterfall and closed her eyes, it seemed peaceful.

"You look ugly." a familiar voice said to her, she opened her eyes in shock, it was herself!

"W-who are you?" Hana asked, confused.

"I'm you. I'm everything you hate about yourself." Dark Hana gave off an evil smile

"I don't hate myself!" Hana screamed back.

"Oh really? What about that pink-hair that everyone makes fun of you for, bubblegum?" Dark Hana grinned.

Hana winced at hearing the nickname that the boys had made up for her, "I don't care what they think about my hair!"

"Yes you do. I can see what you're feeling Hana. I am you." Dark Hana said with a giggle.

"Just face it, you hate everything about yourself." Dark Hana continued.

"No I don't! Stop lying!" Hana said as she threw a punch at Dark Hana.

"You really are stupid, no wonder that boy you like hates you." Dark Hana said

"Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed.

Hana saw that everything began to fade back into existence, her Father and Mother had a shocked look on their faces when Hana ran away from the waterfall, tears rolling down her face.

Sakura immediately ran after the small girl, leaving Naruto and Bee to continue their amateur rap careers.

She saw Hana sitting next to a lake sobbing into her knees much like Sakura did when she was younger, Sakura smiled at how alike Hana was to her.

"Hey honey." Sakura said as she sat down next to her Daughter.

Hana didn't respond, she just continued sobbing into her knees.

Sakura knew what the silence meant, she pulled Hana in for a hug and let the small girl snuggle into her.

"Mommy.. I... I saw myself.. and.." Hana couldn't finish her sentence she just began sobbing into Sakura's stomach.

"It's ok sweetie, that wasn't real. You're back with us now." Sakura said as she stroked Hana's pink hair.

"She said that.. I hate everything about myself!" Hana said between sobs.

"Do you?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"I.." There was a gap of silence between Hana's sentences, "I don't know." Hana finished.

Sakura just giggled at Hana's response, "You were just like me when I was little." Sakura smiled

"But everyone likes you Mom!" Hana said, wiping away her tears.

"Let me tell you a story Hana.."

"When I was just a little girl..."

**- FLASHBACK -**

Sakura was training next a tree stump near the Leaf Village, she was trying to improve her taijutsu before the next exam came.

"You can see the fat jiggle when you kick." Tei said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Shut up! You can not!" Sakura said back to her.

"Yeah you can, you're like a walking lard factory!" Tei said before bursting out in laughter.

This caused Sakura to start tearing up, she ran off before the bully could make her suffer anymore.

Sakura sat next to the lake for what seemed to be hours, she was lulling over the pain that bully had just caused her, she felt more self conscious about herself and it wasn't helping her situation.

She felt the presence of another person sit down beside her, she looked up to see the orange shorts and the black shirt of the a 9-year-old Naruto Uzumaki.

She had only met Naruto one time before, he was the first on in the academy to say hello to her and treat her nicely, she was to embarrassed to speak to him after that incident.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto smiled as he looked out towards the sun setting on the lake.

"N-Naruto?" She said wiping away the tears, "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I come out here to think about stuff sometimes, what about you?" He asked back.

"Me too. What are you thinking about?" She said as she looked towards the boy.

"My parents." He said, skipping a rock across the water.

"Why do you have to think about them? Just go see them!" She gave a genuine smile back which only made Naruto bow his head in sadness.

"I don't have any parents, they both died when I was a child." He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Naruto.." Sakura said, placing a comforting hand around his shoulder causing him to brighten back up.

"What about you Sakura? Why are you here?" Naruto asked

Sakura was hesitant to talk about what had just happened, but Naruto didn't seem like the type who would judge someone that easily.

"One of the girls from the academy, bullied me while I was training." Sakura said, bowing her head.

Naruto reversed the roles, he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and pulled her head up from her knees.

"Sakura, I know how you feel. I get bullied all the time." Naruto said as rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to reveal burn marks, cuts and bruises.

Sakura was shocked when she saw all the punishment this boy had taken, she knew that she wasn't alone.

"Naruto.. how do you deal with it?" Sakura asked, looking him in the eyes.

"How do you deal with the bullying? All the mean names, the attacks, everything.."

"I don't. I'll always be bullied." Naruto said, looking Sakura in the eyes.

"But who cares?" Naruto finished, shocking Sakura.

"W-what do you mean?" She looked at him, still in shock.

"They can call me names and beat me up all they want, I'm not going to change. I'll always be Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled, causing Sakura to brighten up and smile back at him.

"You're right Naruto, I'll try my best to be Sakura Haruno." She smiled back at him, giving him a small hug causing him to blush.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.." Naruto smiled.

**- END OF FLASHBACK-**

"So Dad helped you?" Hana asked

"Sort of, he taught me to believe in myself and forget what others think of me." Sakura smiled.

Hana smiled, she felt like she had the answer to beating her dark side.

"I'm going to do that too, Mom. It's the only way I'll become a stronger ninja than you and Dad!" Hana smiled

"Right." Sakura nodded, picking up Hana.

"Would you like to go try again?" Sakura asked

"Yeah!" Hana smiled as Sakura began piggybacking her back to the waterfall.


	13. The Truth

_"Alright..."_ Hana thought to herself as she repositioned herself in front of the Waterfall of Truth, she felt more confident in herself this time and she knew that with the support of her Mother and Father, she would be able to stand against her hatred.

"Welcome back, Bubblegum." Dark Hana smiled, emerging out of the waterfall.

Hana didn't say anything she just simply sat there and smiled at her dark side, she was aware that this hatred for herself and others was nothing but a burden to her.

"What? Aren't you going to hit me? Or maybe you want to drown me in the water?" Dark Hana suggested

"I'm not going to hurt you." Hana said, the smile still remaining on her face.

"Why not!? I'm the bane of your existence! I'm everything you hate!" Dark Hana screamed at the smiling girl.

"You're right, you are everything I hate." This caused Dark Hana give out a subtle smirk, "But I don't hate you." Hana said, opening her eyes.

Dark Hana became infuriated at the remark of Hana, launching several punches in the little girls direction but none of them laid a scratch on Hana.

"It's okay, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk." Hana said, smiling at the still infuriated girl.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK! I WANT YOU TO HATE ME!" Dark Hana screamed.

Hana was shocked when she saw her dark side begin to sob, tears streamed down the face of the seemingly emotionless Dark Hana.

"What am I meant to do if you don't hate anything!? What do I become!" Dark Hana screamed in between sobs.

"Simple." Hana said, walking over to the sobbing girl.

"You become love, not hate." Hana finished, pulling Dark Hana in for a small hug.

It seemed just like an illusion when Dark Hana began to evaporate into small light particles, it seems as thought Hana did it. She conquered her dark side by showing love to the things she hated.

She opened her eyes and looked around to see she was standing up and hugging nothing but air, her Father and Mother were simply smiling at the girl giving her a confident nod.

Killer Bee walked over to Hana and placed one hand on her shoulder, he didn't smile often but when he did it was something to remember.

"You did it, There's no hate inside of that tiny little head of yours." Bee said as he rubbed Hana's pink hair gently causing the girl to laugh a bit.

"Now we gotta go inside, to where the Nine-Tails resides." Killer Bee said, motioning Sakura, Naruto and Hana to follow him through the waterfall.

Sakura and Hana's eyes widened when they entered the chamber it was a truly magnificent sight to behold, the chambers statues were all different Tailed-Beasts and the floor was made out of some weird stone.

Naruto and Killer Bee continued their private conversation as the group made their way towards the door.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked as they continued looking around at the statues.

"This is the site where the Tailed Beasts were created." Naruto answered, turning back to look at his family.

Killer Bee made the correct hand signs causing the door to swing back, it opened to reveal a small cloudy room much like the one where Naruto had met his mother. It was peaceful inside and it felt almost holy.

"What do I do now?" Hana asked as she looked at Killer Bee.

"You gotta sit down focus just like before, this will be the hardest challenge you will have to endure." Killer Bee said as Hana sat down in the centre of the room.

She was surprised when her Father sat in front of her and held his fist out.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hana asked, looking towards her grinning Father.

"I'm gonna help you with the next part, put your fist against mine." Naruto instructed, Hana did so, she smiled with reassurance when she knew her Father would be helping her with the next part.

"Ok, now close your eyes and focus Hana. I'll see you soon." Naruto said, as Hana closed her eyes she awoke when felt water replace the clouds she was sitting on.

"W-where am I?" Hana asked, she got no response from anyone.

"Who dares disturb my chambers?" an angry voice yelled from a distance.

Hana felt a sudden shock when all the darkness in the room escaped, she realized that right in front of her was a giant red fox, its eyes showed nothing but darkness and rage.

"I-I-I.. I'm Hana Uzumaki!" Hana managed to stutter out.

"Ah.. So this is the brats Daughter?" Kurama gave of an evil laugh.

"Why don't you come.. CLOSER!" Kurama yelled as he stuck his sharp claws through the gaps in the cage.

"I think it's better if you stay there for now, Fox." a voice called from behind her.

"You!" Kurama called out in anger.

"Dad?" Hana said as she looked up to see the reassuring face of her Father.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Kurama screamed, rattling the bars of his cell.

"Would you just shut up a minute!" Naruto screamed back at him.

"Hana, we need to talk. There are some thing I want to tell you." Naruto said as he clicked his fingers, taking the two to a room much like the one they were in except Sakura and Bee were nowhere to be found.

"Sit down, Hana." Naruto smiled faintly as he sat down with his Daughter.

"Daddy, what was that thing?" Hana asked her Father.

"That? That was the Nine-Tailed fox." Naruto said

"Nine-Tailed fox?" Hana said, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, here let me tell you a story.." Naruto said, motioning Hana to sit in his lap.

"A long time ago, there was a giant fox that roamed free across the 5 ninja nations. It killed everything in its path until one day, it was sealed inside a small red-haired girl." Naruto said

"Who was that girl?" Hana asked

Naruto sighed, "Kushina Uzumaki, your Grandmother."

Hana's eyes widened in shock, had her Grandmother really held that giant fox inside of her?

"But one day, the seal was broken. The day I was born, a man by the name of Madara Uchiha attacked our village he kidnapped your grandmother and broke the seal so the Nine-Tails could run rampant again, he used a jutsu to control the Nine-Tails and he used it to destroy the Hidden Leaf." Naruto admitted

"But.. If he destroyed our village then why is it still here?" Hana asked

"Because of a certain ninja, he was your Grandfather. The Fourth Hokage." Naruto smiled at the mention of his Fathers name.

"So did Grandpa save the village?" Hana said with an excited smile.

Naruto nodded, "He and Kushina sacrificed themselves to seal the Nine-Tails away again inside of their child."

Hana's excited smile turned in a frown when she realized her Grandparents had died during the attack.

"But that means..-"

"That's right Hana, I am the Nine-Tails jinchuriki." Naruto said, causing his Daughters face to turn into a look of shock.

"But there's something else I need to tell you Hana.." Naruto said as he bowed his head in shame.

"When you were born, you had some of the Nine-Tails power inside of you. That's why you were taken away by that bad man." Naruto said

"And that bad man did something with that power, he made it greater by putting more chakra into your body, and now the Nine-Tails is duplicating itself inside of you." He finished, causing Hana's face to turn a mixture of fear and shock.

"So.. that thing is.. inside me?" Hana asked, looking towards her stomach.

Naruto nodded, "But there is a way we can regain control over the fox."

"How!?" Hana asked, gripping her Father's coat.

"Well to put it simply, you have to take its chakra. It'll be like a tug of war game." Naruto explained.

"Can you help me?" Hana asked.

"Of course, all you need to do is stay safe. I'll take care of that fox." Naruto said with a confident look on his face.

"Right." Hana said as the once happy and cloudy world seemed to return to the Nine-Tails' dark chambers.

"You ready Hana?" Naruto said as he gripped his Daughters hand tightly.

"You bet, Dad." Hana shot back, gripping her Dad's hand back.

"Then let's do it!" Naruto exclaimed


	14. Necklace

Naruto released his hold on Hana's hand only to move to her stomach and with one sudden twist, released the seal.

"Hana, get somewhere safe." Naruto ordered, Hana ran towards the far end of the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what is the meaning of this intrusion? I should skin you alive right now." Kuruma threatened as the cage began to release him.

"You can go ahead and try, I'm stronger than when we last tried this you stinkin' fox." Naruto shouted back.

"You insolent brat!" Kuruma shouted as the launched his entire 40ft body at Naruto.

Naruto was quick to counter Kurama's movement, he sidestepped the giant fox and began forming a shadow clone hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he formed 30 copies of himself, he ordered 4 of them to protect Hana in the corner while the rest continued battling the Nine-Tailed beast that stood before them.

Kurama launched his giant paw directly at the clones, taking out a good 5 of them, Naruto was quick to counter throwing his clone directly at Kurama while in the air the clone began making a shuriken that looked to be completely made of Chakra.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" The Naruto clone yelled before connecting with Kuruma, the shock waves from the attack sent the fox barreling back.

"Alright, time to step it up a notch." Naruto said to himself, before activating nine-tails mode, he was shocked to find out that nothing happened.

"You really think you could use my power here? You're more foolish than I thought." Kurama said as he began recovering from the damage the rasenshuriken did to him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the fox

"I hold the power here, not you boy. That annoying Mother of yours won't save you this time." Kurama said as he began standing back up.

"Hmph, you didn't really think I was dumb enough to try that? I was just stalling." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, revealing he had entered sage mode.

"H-How?" Kuruma stuttered

"Even your cage has nature energy Fox, now I'm going to ask one once. Give your chakra to Hana." Naruto said, more sure of himself.

"Me? surrender my power to a child? I'd rather die." Kurama shouted back, making a ball of dark chakra in the sky.

"So be it." Naruto said as he began forming a second rasenshuriken in his hand.

Kurama proceeded to shoot the ball directly at Naruto who responded by throwing a rasenshuriken directly at Kurama's chakra ball, nobody's attack showed any signs of victory, until Naruto made his move.

"Feeling a little weak there, Kuruma?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin on his face.

"_What is he talking about?"_ Kurama thought to himself before feeling his power levels drop.

The Nine-Tails looked back to see the five clones Naruto had sent to protect Hana weren't there, instead they were pulling the Fox's chakra away from him at a rate so slow that even Kurama couldn't detect it.

Before Kurama could respond Naruto sent out another barrage of clones in the sky, pummeling down the fox with rasengans.

Hana was shocked at her Fathers power, she knew he was powerful but seeing him take on a Tailed-Beast by himself? It was unheard of.

"PULL!" Naruto shouted as the last amount of power was ripped from Kuruma's body.

"Y-you.. brat..." Kurama grunted before he fell to the ground, powerless.

Naruto motioned for his Daughter to walk over to him, Hana did as he instructed and left the corner she had cowered in.

"Hana, you did a great job." Naruto smiled at her, holding out his hand.

Hana took his hand, she felt a sudden surge of power run through her as the chakra was transferred from Naruto's body to hers.

"Dad, how did you get so strong?" Hana asked

Naruto laughed a little, raising arms over his head, "I'm strong because I have people I need to protect." Naruto answered.

"People.. to protect?" Hana said, a confused look crossing her face.

"Yeah, like you and your Mother" Naruto smiled.

Hana nodded, "Then I'm gonna protect the people I care about too." Hana said with a confident smile.

Naruto kneeled down so he was now eye level with his Daughter. Hana never really noticed how blue her Father's eyes were, Hana was shocked when she felt her Father's hand rest on her shoulder.

"You're going to be a great ninja Hana. Believe it." Naruto smiled.

"Do you really think so, Dad?" Hana asked, still in shock by her Fathers earlier remarks.

"I know so." Naruto said as he removed the necklace from around his neck, he looked at it once more remembering how he received this necklace.

After reminiscing in his past, he raised his arms and the necklace in the air before placing it around Hana.

"Dad, this is your special necklace!?" Hana whispered in shock.

"No, this is your necklace now Hana. Happy Birthday." Naruto smiled, giving his Daughter a small hug, he broke when he heard sobs coming from Hana.

Hana was in utter glee, she had completely forgotten about her birthday, this gift was by far the best she had ever received.

"What's wrong Hana?" Naruto asked, a mixture of concern and confusion emanated from his face.

"Dad, I promise, I'm going to try my hardest to become an amazing ninja!" Hana said with a Naruto-like smile.

"I know you will Hana, now let's get out of here. Try to open your eyes." Naruto said, before standing back up.

Hana did as her Father instructed, she closed her eyes tightly and opened them rapidly and it seems that Kurama's dark chambers had faded back into the heavenly room that her family and Killer Bee were in.

"Hana, are you ok!?" Sakura cried as she came up and hugged her Daughter.

Hana nodded and smiled at her Mother, giving her a soft hug back.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked, looking at her grinning fiancée.

"She did it." Naruto said as Sakura and Killer Bee cheered.

Naruto began to once again, remove the necklace and hand it to Hana.

"I believe this is yours, princess." Naruto smiled.

Hana took the necklace and gave her Father a returning smile.

"Naruto.. isn't that the necklace Lady Tsunade gave you?" Sakura asked, whispering into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah, but Hana deserves it more than I do. She's had to deal with so much and. I think Granny would want Hana to have it more than me." Naruto whispered and smiled at Hana who was now playing patty cake with a rapping Killer Bee.

Sakura knew Naruto was right, she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek causing him to blush, "Sakura, you know I don't like that.." Naruto complained.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that?" Sakura teased as she continued to kiss Naruto on the cheek, causing them both to giggle and fall into each others embrace.

Hana decided to join in and pile on top of them, making the group laugh and smile.

"Well, time for me to make my leave. You've got everything needed to achieve." Killer Bee smiled at the happy family.

Naruto got up and rested his hand on Bee's shoulder, "Bee, you're welcome in the Leaf Village whenever. I'll make sure my people treat you as one of their own." Naruto smiled.

"Sorry Naruto, but the Cloud Village is my home. fool, ya fool!" Bee smiled back before walking out of the room.

Naruto returned to his laughing family and joined them back in the room, he knew that this is where he truly belonged.


	15. Monster

After 3 weeks of nonstop travelling the Uzumaki's finally reached Konoha again, their welcome was nothing short of amazing. Everybody had gathered in a crowd and asked the family various questions about their travels, although Naruto couldn't answer them as the results from the trip was S-class intel.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled and stopped her flower picking to look at him.

"Naruto wants to see us." Kakashi said, pulling out one of his books.

Sakura nodded and followed the masked grey-haired man, she left Hana in the capable hands on her Mother.

The village had done well for itself lately, their crops were coming into season and different lands were paying the village for missions more and more.

Kakashi walked into the Hokage tower, holding the door open for Sakura. She noticed his actions and gave him a small smile while mouthing the words 'thank you', the once non-decorative Hokage tower had been re-furnished with new wooden walls and floors along with a new carpet leading towards Naruto's office.

Sakura decided to be cheeky and hold the door open for Kakashi this time, giving him a small grin. Kakashi gave her a small smile, it was hard to tell when the jounin was smiling due to his face mask.

"Oh, Donkey! Did the dickless Hokage want you too?" a soft voice came from behind them.

"Sai.." Sakura grunted angrily as she balled up her first.

She was then stopped by Kakashi who stepped in between the two, "Naruto wouldn't be happy if you got blood on his new carpet. Just wait until he tells us what he needs to then kill each other on the streets. Kay?" Kakashi said, stepping out from between the two.

Both of them nodded and continued to walk down the hall and into Naruto's office, he was sitting in his chair. He had taken off his coat as it was getting too hot to be wearing it around in such a stuffy office.

"Hai." The three stated, straightening their posture and looking towards Naruto.

"Great, you're all here." Naruto smiled.

"What did you want us for Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Well, I've got a mission for you three." Naruto said, a more serious look crossing his face.

"And what would that be, dickless?" Sai asked, a smile crossed his face.

Naruto shrugged off the comment and continued the mission description.

"You'll be providing special escort for an important VIP through the Hidden Mist village, the mission is classified as a B-rank but I don't think it'll be much trouble." Naruto said, handing each of them a scroll.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, I'll see you off at the village gates tomorrow." Naruto said, nodding towards them.

"Hai." All three said as they began to leave the room.

"Sakura, could you stay here for a minute?" Naruto asked

Sakura didn't see why not, it wasn't a rule that she couldn't spend time with her fiancée even if he was the Hokage.

"What up Naruto?" She said, learning over the desk and forcing him to look down her shirt.

Naruto blushed at the sight, Sakura smiled at the blush that was coming from the blonde, she knew that she had him in the palm of her hand.

".. I don't think you should take the mission" Naruto admitted.

Sakura immediately stood up and eyed Naruto, "And why would that be?" Sakura asked, an annoyed expression crossed her face.

"I don't want to see you..-"

"Don't want to see me fail?" Sakura interrupted with a yell.

"No Sakura I didn't mean it-"

"You're afraid I'll mess it up and get hurt!?" Sakura interrupted with an even more furious yell

"Sakura.. I-"

"NOT EVERYONE CAN BE A MONSTER AND HEAL LIKE YOU NARUTO!" Sakura interrupted once more without thinking.

Sakura immediately realised what she had just said, Naruto bowed his head in shame and despair at what his fiancée had just said.

"Naruto.. I didn't mean it.. I'm so sorry.." She reached out to touch Naruto who flinched off her touch.

Naruto got up and headed towards the window before taking one last glance at his fiancée, "I'm sorry Sakura, I guess I really am a monster." Naruto said a he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Sakura instantly fell to her knees and broke down in tears the minute Naruto had teleported away, _"WHAT WE YOU THINKING!? YOU IDIOT!" _Sakura screamed to herself, smacking her forehead.

**- 3 HOURS LATER - **

Sakura decided she had enough of feeling sad for herself, she knew Naruto would be at home with Hana so she decided to go there, on her way home she reminisced on all the times Naruto had taken her on dates but one thing she had said to him constantly rung through to her thoughts. _"You're not a monster Naruto"_ She remembered herself say to the smiling blonde.

She opened the door to see Hana sleeping on the couch but was shocked when there was no Naruto to accompany her, she eyes the note that was left on the counter table. She looked at the paper it had "To Sakura" written on it.

_"Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I shouldn't have told you not to go on the mission. It was your choice not mine, what I wanted to say was I didn't want you to get hurt when I wasn't there, you mean the world to me and I can't imagine myself without you._

_I picked up Hana from your Mothers house and bought her here so she could be with you, I'm going to spend the night at Shikamaru's house. I just need some time to sort things out, I hope you understand._

_It's not your fault. I knew I would always be considered a monster, I'm just glad you could admit it too me.."_

Sakura looked to see small wet spots on the piece of paper, these were undoubtedly Naruto's tears. She had never seen her blonde lover cry ever since he had come back from his journey with Jiraya 6 years ago.

_"Yours forever, _

_Naruto Uzumaki."_

Sakura teared up after reading the small piece of paper, _"Even when it was my fault he still apologizes..He never changes." _Sakura thought to herself.

She looked over to the kitchen counter to see Naruto had already made her and Hana dinner and made the beds along with doing the dishes, he wanted to make sure that everything was taken care of for them.

The guilt was eating Sakura up inside, she had to go see him regardless of his wishes. The only way she would be able to sleep tonight is with Naruto Uzumaki wrapping his arms around her.

**- THE NARA RESIDENCE -**

"So, did you and Sakura get into a fight?" Shikamaru asked as he sipped a cup of Sake.

Naruto nodded, "It was all my fault, she probably hates me right now." Naruto said as he poured his own glass.

"Don't beat yourself up Naruto, it will take a lot more than one fight to ruin the relationship you two share." Shikamaru smirked

"That was awful poetic of you Shikamaru." Naruto chuckled, taking a gulp of his Sake.

Naruto heard Shikamaru mutter something about 'troublesome' and 'blonde', it was at that moment that Shikamaru's wife, Temari came into the room.

"You boys enjoying yourselves?" Temari asked as she took the cups, she wanted Shikamaru sober for the fun they were going to have later tonight.

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru look depressed as his Sake was taken away, "Naruto, I've gotta ask you a question.."

Naruto in Shikamaru's direction and gave him his undivided attention.

"What's it like to raise a baby?" Shikamaru asked

"Well.." Naruto scratched his head, "It's hard at first, but when you realize that you're raising a child with the person you love it makes it a lot easier." Naruto smiled before his eyes widened, "You guys aren't trying for a baby are you?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"And what if we were?" Shikamaru smirked at him.

"Then you have my best wishes." Naruto smiled at them.

Shikamaru was about to say something when there was a rapid knock on the wooden door.

"Sounds like it's for you." Termari grinned.

Naruto got up and answered the knock on the door, he was shocked to open up the door to the woman that he thought would never forgive him for his 'mistakes' today.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked wide-eyed

"Naruto.. can I talk to you?" Sakura asked the blonde who was still mouth-agape with shock.

Shikamaru smiled a bit and gave Naruto a push out the door, "You can have him" Shikamaru chuckled before closing the door.

The two walked with each other and sat on a bench outside the Nara residence, neither would take their eyes off each other.

They both seemed to break the silence with a mutual "I'm sorry".

"Sakura, I shouldn't have acted the way I acted back there. I'm an idiot and I deserve whatever punishment you want to give me." Naruto muttered.

"Alright.. here your punishment.." Sakura said

Naruto closed his eyes and awaited the impact but re-opened them when he felt the soft, warm press of Sakura's lips against his.

"Naruto, it was my fault.. I was overreacting. I know you were just trying to protect me." Sakura smiled

"I know, but I'm still just a monster who doesn't deserve you." Naruto said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Naruto.. I'm sorry for calling you that.. It was stupid of me, I wasn't thinking.." Sakura said, collapsing into his chest.

"Sakura.. It's not your fault" Naruto said, comforting her.

"Naruto, why are you so nice to me..? I called you a monster.. I yelled at you.. I-"

"It's because I love you Sakura." Naruto smiled

"I don't deserve you after today.." Sakura admitted.

"Sakura, you deserve to be in love. And you deserve to be loved." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

"Naruto, I don't ever want to say that to you again.. I know how much it hurts to have a label.." Sakura admitted

"Sakura, I'll always be called a monster. I can never change it." Naruto admitted sadly.

"But it's not fair, Naruto!" Sakura shot back, tears in her eyes.

"Life's not fair babe, but I think my life is amazing right now." Naruto smiled

"Naruto.. do you still want to.. get married?" Sakura asked nervously

"Sakura, the day I stop loving you is the day I give up on myself." Naruto said

"So you still want to?" Sakura asked

"I NEED to." Naruto grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.


	16. Family

Sakura's Mother walked through the hallowed halls of her home, admiring that her now grown-up Daughter used to sit in that room and play dolls with her best friend Ino. It was a humbling feeling to see her Daughter turn out so well and find a man who truly loved every fibre of her being and if Naruto's love wasn't proof enough, they had a beautiful little girl to show for it.

She couldn't resist walking back into the room and admiring the sight of her Daughters room, it was like she never left it. Her bed was still made and her cupboard was still littered with hair brushes, it make her smile knowing that she was going to be the last of the Haruno bloodline left after Sakura married Naruto.

Sakura's Mother walked to the dresser, taking the hairbrush and putting it in a more neat fashion, smiling at the memories all the items had held to her, "Precious aren't they?" A mysterious voice came from the door.

"Hmph, I didn't expect my old student here again.. Kabuto." Sakura's Mother said, turning around.

"So you still remember me? Mizuke-sensei?" Kabuto smiled, his snake tounge slithering out of his robes.

"The Kabuto I remembered died a long time ago." Mizuke grunted out.

"Is that any way to greet your former student?" Kabuto said, pressing her up against the wall.

"What is it you want?" Mizuke asked the now Orochimaru-looking Kabuto.

"Well, it's simple really.. you're going to come with me and help me utilize the power of the nine-tails to destroy the Leaf Village." Kabuto said with a sick smile.

"And if I refuse?" Mizuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then I'll kill you here and now." Kabuto said, his smile faded into a more angry look.

Mizuke took a minute to ponder her options, "No." she said.

"And why would that be?" Kabuto asked, humoring the old housewife.

"Even if I went with you and betrayed my homeland you'd just end up killing me anyways. I'd rather die with honor than be a traitorous scum like you." Mizuke said, spitting on Kabuto's face.

Kabuto smiled at her response, plunging a kunai slow, silently and painfully through Mizuke's ribsection, the woman began to cough up blood not long after the kunai had been inserted into her.

"What a waste of an amazing medical ninja, you should've thought about your options more clearly." Kabuto said.

"You're wrong, I did think it through.." Mizuke choked out.

"I'm Mizuke Haruno of the Hidden Leaf! My Parents sacrificed their lives so that our family could enter the Hidden Leaf.. and I'll die protecting the village with my life!" She finished.

"Hmph, what a pity. I could have used your talents." Kabuto said, turning and walking out of the room.

Mizuke took in the surrounding of her Daughters room, once again admiring the pink hairbrush.

_"I guess this is the end for this old Haruno.." _Mizuke thought as the pulled the kunai from her abdomen.

_"Sakura..."_ a picture of her beautiful Daughter flashed into her mind

_"Naruto.." _a picture of a the blonde knuckleheaded Hokage flashed into her mind

_"Hana.." _a picture of the smiling infant eating ramen flashed into her mind.

_"I'll be leaving this world behind now, but I'll be watching you all from afar.." _Mizuke thought, gripping the wound the kunai had made.

_"Naruto.. take good care of.. everyone." _and with those final solemn words, Mizuke's eyes closed for good.

_**BEGINING OF NEXT CHAPTER: FAMILY**_

Sunlight beamed through the windows of the Uzumaki bedroom, the light glanced over Naruto and onto Sakura's beautiful face, stirring her awake.

She awoke to the sight of her sleeping fiancée, she knew he had been hard at work planning the wedding for her and taking care of all the details. She smiled and laid a kiss upon his head before slipping out to make him breakfast.

"Morning Hana." Sakura smiled at the 3 year-old reading a childrens book on the couch.

"Mommy!" Hana said happily as she ran up to her Mother giving her a big good morning hug.

"Someone is excited today.." Sakura said in a happy tone.

"Yeah! Eko's birthday is today!" Hana smiled happily

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot about that!" Sakura said before walking up to the counter and cooking up breakfast.

"So what time is the party?" Sakura asked her Daughter.

"Lunchtime, her Daddy wants to come speak with Daddy." Hana said.

"Ok, I guess I'll go wake the sleeping giant up." Sakura smiled.

She entered the bedroom was still fast asleep, he was hugging the spot where Sakura normally laid. She found it cute seeing him in such a helpless pose.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up" Sakura said, shaking the blonde awake.

"Sakura.. do I really have too?" Naruto grunted tiredly.

"If you don't get up soon, you'll miss out on the bacon i've cooked for breakfast." Sakura said.

"BACON!?" Naruto seemed to shoot up at the thought, he quickly put on his pants and zipped up his jacket before throwing on his coat.

Sakura smiled, _"Never fails."_ she thought.

Naruto and Sakura made their way back out into the kitchen to see the sight of Hana already digging heavily into the bacon, Naruto rushed over and moved his Daughter out-of-the-way, eating almost as fast as her.

"You two are going to get fat is you keep eating like that." Sakura complained.

"Nonsense! I've eaten like this for 24 years!" Naruto smiled

"Yeah, but your.. you." Sakura smiled back at him.

"It's okay Mommy. I'll make sure to do my training and burn it off." Hana said, Sakura had already been teaching Hana about watching her weight.

"That's my girl." Naruto said, rubbing her head.

They were stopped by the sounds of knocking at the door, Naruto rushed over to answer it as it was the special knock of the clan council.

"Hey Inochi." Naruto smiled, still chewing his bacon.

"Naruto.. can I talk to you.. outside?" Inoichi said, gesturing to Hana and Sakura.

"Erm, sure." Naruto said as he stepped outside the door to greet the Yamanaka clan leader.

Sakura leaned against the closed-door, she could hear the muffled words like 'pleasant' and 'marriage', she smiled as she knew this had something to do with the wedding. Naruto must have been trying to keep it a secret so she went back to cleaning up the now empty plates of bacon.

"Are you sure Inoichi?" Naruto asked, a more grim expression crossed his face.

"I'm afraid so Lord Hokage, it seems it was a poison laced kunai that killed Mrs. Haruno." Inoichi said, bowing his head.

"I understand, thank you informing me of this Inoichi. Wish Eko a happy birthday for me." Naruto said, looking the man in the eye and giving him a sad smile.

"Will do, sorry about this Naruto." Inoichi said before teleporting off.

Naruto opened the door to see the bright and happy faces of his two loved ones, this was going to break their hearts.

"What was that about Naruto?" Sakura asked, hoping to get some raunchy details about the wedding.

"Sakura.. I need to talk to you." Naruto said, Hana followed her Mother and walked into the bedroom with Naruto.

"Sorry Hana, I need to tell Mommy this first." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Kay." Hana said, as she returned to her book.

Inside the bedroom Naruto had Sakura sat down the bed, he sat down with her and rested his hand across hers.

"Sakura.. I'm not sure how to tell you this.." Naruto said, his eyes facing towards the ground

"Tell me what Naruto?" Sakura asked, the smile still crossing her face.

"Your Mother.. she's passed away." Naruto said, wiping a tear from his eye.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Sorry for leaving you all on such a cliffhanger, how do you all like the new 'authors note' layout? It was suggested by a fan of the series.

In case you're all wondering why I made Kabuto hail from the Leaf Village instead of the Sound Village like he originally did in the show, it has tie-ins later in the story, I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far thank you for all the support along with reviews.

New chapter out Friday!


	17. Ink

Sakura's happy smile dropped almost instantaneously after hearing the news about her Mother, she didn't know how to feel.

"Nice try Naruto, I heard you talking to Inoichi about the wedding." Sakura winked at him.

"Sakura.." Naruto said sadly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to accept the truth.

Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears, "No.." she faintly said "No.. this isn't real, you're lying!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura, I'm sorry.." Naruto managed to choke out.

Sakura collapsed into Naruto's chest her tears seemed to never end, Naruto took her into his embrace he knew that this was some of the worst news she had ever received in her lifetime.

"N-Naruto.." she said between sobs.

"I'm here Sakura." He said, gripping her hand tightly.

Sakura couldn't finish the rest of her sentence, she went back to heavy sobbing before Hana opened the door.

"Mommy?" Hana asked walking up to her Mother, tugging at her ninja-wear.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" Hana asked

"Hana, I don't know how to tell you this.. Grandma Mizuke passed away." Naruto said, picking up his now sobbing Daughter.

Naruto didn't seem saddened by this, his sadness was replaced with rage, he grabbed Sakura by both shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Sakura.. I know this is hard on you but listen to me, you need to be strong. For Hana." Naruto said, a faint smile crossing his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto directly in the eyes, his eyes made her feel happy inside. "I know Naruto, it's just.." Sakura couldn't finish the last of her sentence before the tears returned to her eyes.

"I understand Sakura. Listen, I'm pulling you from the mission today. I want you to stay here as long as you need." Naruto said, rubbing her shoulder.

Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear, "Thank you.. Naruto." Sakura choked out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Now, you will all die!" Gaara said as he aimed his shukaku tail directly at Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura closed her eyes and awaited what seemed to be her imminent death but was shocked when she heard a loud crunching sound.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto Uzumaki standing there, holding the tail back with his own strength.

"I-Impossible, I took all of your chakra!" Gaara yelled annoyingly.

"Yeah.." Naruto panted out, "You took all of my chakra.. but you didn't take away.." Naruto grunted before throwing Gaara through the air by his tail. "MY HEART!" Naruto said as he pointed to his chest.

"Naruto?" Sakura said in a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Sakura, take the teme and get out of here. I don't want the two most important people in my life to be in danger right now." Naruto said, a more serious look crossed his face.

"Important people?" Sakura stuttered out.

"Yeah, you and Sasuke are my teammates and like Kakashi-sensei said.. those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum!" Naruto yelled before charging at Gaara.

_"Naruto.. you really have grown up.."_ Sakura smiled to herself before picking up a passed out Sasuke and jumping off.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"What's going on Naruto? Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"She's grieving right now, she won't be taking part in the mission?" Naruto said grimly.

"Who's the donkey crying over?" Sai asked.

Naruto silence said with a hard punch to the face, taking him off his feet on contact.

"That 'donkey' has just lost the last of her family, her Mother. If you EVER disrespect Sakura again I'll rearrange your face personally." Naruto said angrily.

Kakashi nodded and Sai shook his head angrily, "So does this mean we'll be a two-man team?" Kakashi asked

Naruto nodded "Sakura's mission salary will be split in half and given to both of you."

Kakashi smiled and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Death is a hard thing to deal with Naruto, you need to be strong for Sakura." Kakashi said before jumping off.

"See you in two weeks, dickless." Sai said before jumping off after Kakashi.

* * *

Funeral bells rang throughout Konoha, the Uzumaki family walked through the less crowded streets of the Leaf Village in funeral wear trying to catch as little attention as possible, Naruto had bought Hana a funeral dress with a black jacket and loafers to match.

The rain was pouring down in the streets on Konoha so every had either made their way towards the funeral grounds or had gone inside, the three looked at each other before reaching to Konoha memorial.

Naruto had to give his formal speech as Hokage and Sakura was going to speak after, they had worked out all the details the night before, they approached the funeral grounds to be greeted by the sad faces of the Konoha 11 along with various other jounin and chunin.

Naruto stood atop a podium and glanced at the black coffin covered with pink rose petals, even in death Mizuke still had her style.

"Hello everyone, today we are here to honor the legacy of Mizuke Haruno. I can personally say that other than a Mother-In-Law, I also considered Mizuke as a friend. She helped me through very rough times in my life and helped me find love along the way, I can't thank her enough for letting me date her Daughter and I'm sure she will be missed by a great many, rather than dwell on Mizuke's loss we will move on and let her will of fire, burn in our hearts forever." and with that Naruto stepped off the podium and was replaced with Sakura, she tried her hardest to not let the tears show.

"My Mother.." Sakura started crying just after that, Naruto saw how absolutely destroyed she was, he motioned Sakura to give him the speech and she did, she stepped back and stared at the coffin.

Naruto coughed once before reading Sakura's speech, "My Mother was a great woman and truly an inspiration to us all, even when I was little she always told me to never give up on my dreams and chase them until my heart was content.. and I did, she always believed in me right from the start of my road as a ninja and she never stopped being my number one fan, I can't sum up my feelings for my Mother in this speech but if there were some words that would best define my Mother" Naruto took a brief moment to wipe a tear from his eye. "She was a fighter who never gave up no matter what life threw up at her, she never let her will of fire be extinguished by anyone or anything. She was a truly great ninja. I love you Mom, Sakura Haruno."

and with that Sakura stepped off the stage, Naruto continued to remain on stage to co-ordinate the burial of the coffin once that was over her went over and rejoined his family at their seats.

"Naruto, thanks for being strong for me." Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sakura.. I'm not the strong one here." Naruto said as he gripped his fiancée's hand tightly.

Hana had fallen asleep in her Mother arms, all the crying had worn the small girl out. Naruto and Sakura sat their for what seemed like forever just look at Mizuke's picture and at the gravestone, reliving their fondest memories with the now deceased Konoichi.

"Sakura, it's time to go." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear and tugged at her arms.

"Right.." Sakura said, wiping a tear and standing up.

Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked through the streets of Konoha back to the Uzumaki residence, multiple ninja and villagers had come up to the couple to give their condolences for the loss.

Naruto gave Sakura the keys to their apartment but stayed in the lobby to talk with Inoichi about private matters, Sakura didn't mind. She just wanted to sleep in a nice, comfy bed.

"So, have you identified the fingerprints left on the kunai?" Naruto asked

Inoichi nodded and handed Naruto the sheet of paper, which was then crumpled up by Naruto's rage.

"Kabuto, huh..?" Naruto managed to grunt out angrily.

"I'm afraid so, his purpose was unclear but Mizuke Haruno was his sensei." Inochi responded

Naruto grimaced at the thought, why would Sakura's Mother train someone so evil? Or had he been good back then and got corrupted? Millions of questions were pacing through Naruto's head before his train of thought was stopped by one loud shriek.

_"That sounded like.."_ Naruto's eyes widened at the realization. "SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the apartment door.

His eyes widened even more when he saw the sight, Sakura had fallen to her knees sobbing and Hana was sobbing into her chest. There was letter written on the wall, in what obviously had to be blood.

_"The End is Near for the your Leaf Village scum, thanks to Mizuke for supplying me with the 'ink'" _

Naruto balled his first in rage before reaching over to Sakura and placing his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright guys, I'm here now." Naruto said, pulling a sobbing Sakura and Hana in for a tight hug.

Inoichi looked at the message and shook his head, Kabuto's plan was coming to fruition and the Leaf had zero intel on it, this wasn't good.

"N-Naruto.." Sakura cried out in between sobs.

"I know.." Naruto said, taking his fiancée's hand.**  
**

* * *

**KABUTO'S LAIR**

"Lord Kabuto, the plan is in effect." One of the sound ninja reported.

"Excellent, that brat won't know what's coming his way.." Kabuto said with an evil cackle.

"But Lord Kabuto, aren't you underestimating the Hokage?" the same sound ninja asked

Kabuto was quick to react, turning around and throwing a kunai to puncture the ninja's neck.

"No. He will die. Him and his pathetic excuse for a village." Kabuto laughed.

* * *

**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**

The medical ninja had come by to get swipes of Mizuke's blood before cleaning the message off the wall, Hana had already been put to bed by her Mother who was now even more of a wreck then what she was at the funeral.

Naruto came up to Sakura who balled up on the couch with her head buried into her knees, he put his arms over he and pulled her close to him.

"Naruto.. that was my Mothers.. blood." Sakura said

Naruto nodded, he didn't know how to properly respond.

"Sakura, I'm sorry you have to go through this because of me.. none of this is your fault." Naruto said, kissing her on the forehead.

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Me? I'm going to hunt Kabuto down and kill him with my own two hands." Naruto said, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Naruto don't.. I need you here with me.." Sakura choked out.

"I'm not leaving you Sakura. That Snakes wants to attack us? We'll make him regret it." Naruto said with a smile that seemed to make Sakura brighten up.

"But.. what if we don't beat him? What happens then?" Sakura asked worryingly.

Naruto sighed, he never thought of the possibility of Kabuto's victory. If that evil snake did manage to win the battle the village would surely be wiped out.

"It's not gonna happen. I'll protect the village with my life.. that's my duty as Hokage." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto.. if you die.,. I'm never going to forgive you." Sakura said.

"Then I guess I won't die." Naruto said, pulling Sakura in for a kiss.


	18. Mr and Mrs Uzumaki

3 Months had passed and the village seemed to settle down, Kabuto had not done anything major against the Leaf Village since the blood writing incident, the village seemed nice and quiet, too quiet. However this did not deter Naruto Uzumaki who was getting dressed for the happiest day of his life.

"Naruto, your suit is fine. Quit worrying." Shikamaru said as he leant up against the wall.

He grabbed Shikamaru gently at the shoulders and gave him a worried expression, "But what if it isn't!?" He began shaking the lazy jounin rapidly.

"NA-RU-TO!" Shikamaru said in between shakes, causing Naruto to release his grip on Shikamaru.

"You're fine, you idiot." Kiba said in a reassuring tone.

"YOUR FIRE BURNS BRIGHTLY ON THIS DAY, NARUTO!" Lee exclaimed.

Meanwhile, over the other side of the village Sakura was getting ready for the happiest day of her life, she was a bit distressed when she had to leave all the planning up to Shizune but she felt that Shizune wouldn't do wrong by her.

"Ouch!" Sakura said as one of her pink locks were pulled into a bun.

"Sorry Sakura." Hinata said worryingly.

"It's alright Hinata, you're stronger than you look." Sakura teased.

"T-Thanks." She smiled back.

"Sakura.." Shizune said entering the room in a black floral dress.

"Shizune, what's wrong?" Sakura asked the stressed out Shizune.

"I'm an idiot, I just realized we don't have anybody to walk you down the aisle!" Shizune exclaimed, almost ripping out her hair.

"Why don't you walk me down the aisle, Shizune?" Sakura smiled

"Me?" She said, pointing to herself.

"Yeah you, I don't see any other Shizune's." She said, the smile remaining on her face.

"Thank you Sakura. I promise I won't disappoint." Shizune said, finally returning the smile.

"Mommy.." Hana said, walking up beside her mother, Hana's hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a pink dress with a cherry blossom in her hair.

"What is it sweety?" Sakura asked, picking up her Daughter and admiring how beautiful she looked.

"Will I ever get married?" Hana asked

Sakura smiled at her Daughter, she remembered asking the exact same question to her Mother when she was young.

"Of course you will, any I'm sure whoever you marry will be great! But make sure he's smarter than your Father." Sakura smiled

"Wouldn't be hard.." Temari muttered from across the room, earning a giggle from Sakura.

"SAI, HOW DO I LOOK?" Naruto screamed, he had run out of people to shake.

"You look horrible." Sai said with a generic smile.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted

Shikamaru was quick to cover Sai's mouth, "He means you look great!" Shikamaru smiled

Naruto smiled, "Oh.. ok." and with that he sat back down.

"Naruto, it's time to go." Neji said, entering the room.

"Right, let's get a move on then." Naruto said, standing up and following Neji out, the other three in the room soon followed.

The wedding wasn't held in abundance, only a few people were selected to attend the wedding, the guest list included names like Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon along with Gaara and Kankaruo.

Naruto smiled as he walked over the face of the Hokage mountain and inspected his village, he decided it would seem a bit self-centred if him and Sakura got married on Naruto's Hokage Head so they decided they would just stand on top of the mountain, there were cherry blossom trees planted especially for this occasion and boy did it make the mountain look even more beautiful, petals from the tree were falling all over coating the ground in a nice snow-white color.

He stood at the end of the aisle awaiting his bride, all the guests had made their way atop the mountain and greeted the groom, Naruto saw the priest arrive and greeted him with a handshake before following him back to the end of the aisle.

Hana and Eko were the first of the bride party to arrive, the two were the flowergirls and they did their job well they laid pink roses out along the edges of the aisle, it made the guest 'aw' with cuteness when they saw the two with hair done up and with matching dresses, next to enter were the woman of the Konoha 12.. and Temari they took their seats at their designated area and blushed at how good Naruto look in his suit.

And final entrants, were Sakura and Shizune. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw how beautiful Sakura looked, her hair was made into two buns and one ponytail flowing down the middle, her makeup was done exceptionally well, showing off all the amazing features on her face.

Sakura couldn't help but blush a little when she saw Naruto's reaction and she had to admit he didn't look bad either, his Minato-like hair was tamed or as much as it could be and his suit was dashing and what's more, it matched with his pants!

"Sakura.. you look..amazing." Naruto said in between shocked breaths.

Sakura giggled at what Naruto said before returning with a "Thanks" and a kiss on the cheek.

Shizune and Shikamaru stood beside their respective bride and groom and stepped back behind the priest, he then made his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls in Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and Sakura Marie Haruno, I believe the bride and groom have written speeches for each other, would you go ahead and read them?" the priest asked with a smile.

"Sakura, from the moment I met you I knew I was in love with you, You were just like me. You didn't have many friends and you were always picked on so that's why I made it my mission to stand up for you. Although you didn't really acknowledge me back then I knew that I helped make you happier and that was good enough for me, now I'll take it a step further and make you my wife so please Sakura. Let me make you the happiest girl in the world.. again." Naruto finished with a smile.

She smiled to Naruto and squeezing his hand tightly, trying her hardest to hold in her tears, she brang her speech up her and began to recite it.

"Naruto, you're an idiot." She said, making the crowed gasp.

"But you're my idiot, I don't know what I would do without you. You've always been by my side and you've always protected me, I never thought I'd be standing here getting married to Konoha's number one knucklehead but now.. I don't think I'd have it any other way.." She said, this time Naruto gripped her hand and smiled back to her, trying desperately to avoid the sensation to kiss her.

"Now, I will ask the bride and groom to place the ring on each other before reciting their promises to each other." the priest said once more, stepping back into his place.

"Sakura, you know I'm not good at making promises." Naruto said, making the crowd laugh.

"But I promise that if you accept this ring, I'll spend every day of my life making you the happiest woman in the world. through sickness and good health I promise that you, Sakura. will be my wife." Naruto said, placing the ring on Sakura's finger, causing her to tear up a bit.

"Naruto.. I promise that no matter what, I'll always be there for you. I'll make sure that you eat well and I promise to keep you away from the stupid stuff you do..any you do alot of stupid stuff.." Sakura said making the crowd laugh.

"I promise that if you accept this ring I will always care for you.. through sickness and good health, I promise that you Naruto.. will be my husband." and with that the two were separated once again.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Sakura Haruno as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"If anyone here has any reason these two should not be wedded please speak now or forever hold your peace.." There was a brief silence between what the priest had just said.

"Then, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said, gesturing towards Naruto.

Naruto took no time, rushing towards Sakura and placing a kiss upon her lips. This was different from all their other kisses because this kiss meant a promise, a promise that they would always be there from each other.

Hana ran up to her parents and hugged them in congratulations, Naruto picked her up and held her in his arms, pulling Sakura and Hana in for one big group hug.

"Congratulations." a familiar voice called from down the aisle, clapping..

Naruto, Sakura and Hana broke from their hug and looked down the aisle to see 6 figures in robes but the one that caught their attention was the man in centre who had a snake tounge wrapping around himself.

"K-... Kabuto!" Naruto yelled infuriated.

"You should really control you anger better Naruto.. this is meant to be a happy day!" Kabuto said with an evil smile, revealing his snake eyes.

Before Naruto could respond smoke bombs had flooded the wedding, blinding everyone in sight, Naruto recovered quickly as he heard faint slicing near him and explosions coming from the village.

Once the smoke had faded Naruto heard Kabuto whisper into his ear, "I'll be waiting for you to come find me.. Naruto Uzumaki" and with that Kabuto's chakra signature seemed to disappear.

"NO!" Naruto heard Ayame scream as he let go of Sakura and Hana, Naruto quickly ran over to inspect the damage.

Iruka had taken a kunai to the stomach and was bleeding heavily, although luckily he seemed to landed in a reasonably good pose to stop the blood from flowing to fast.

"It's ok, he'll live." Naruto said to the now crying Ayame.

"Everybody ok?" Naruto said, everyone got up and nodded.

"Right, everyone get home and get dressed, be on the lookout for Kabuto's men. Meet me at the Hokage office." Naruto said before returning to a now crying Sakura.

"Sakura.. I'm sorry, this was meant to be your day." Naruto said, comforting Sakura.

Sakura felt reassured in his embrace, she pulled him in tighter and soon her sadness subsided and rage took over.

"Naruto, I want to kill that Snake!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry Sakura, you will. But first we have to get Hana to the evacuation area." Naruto said, pulling them close before disappearing in a yellow flash.

_"This time Kabuto.. we're finishing this." _


	19. Strength From Within

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy with life things. College has been a bitch lately. This chapter is so far my longer, rather than my usual 1,000 words I've stepped this chapter up too 3,000 words as a small thank you for the support. I promise to be more active with chapter releases and once again, super sorry for the time it has taken to release this chapter! I hope it meets your expectations!**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura rushed across the city at blinding speed, trying their hardest to traverse through the nearly destroyed Hidden Leaf, Kabuto's attack had already begun, taking out most of the suburban areas within the village and leaving many families without homes, the wreckage seemed never-ending until a small gap of light came through.

"We're here" Naruto said, turning his attention to Sakura, who instead of having the blushed smile that appeared earlier at the wedding, had a look on distain and anger on her face, Kabuto had ruined her perfect day. This was unforgivable in the pink kunoichi's eyes.

They jumped through the gap, only to see the other Hidden Leaf teams waiting for them on the rooftop.

"Lord Hokage, our forces await your orders." A leaf jounin said before bowing to the Hokage.

"Understood. thank you, Jugikaru." Naruto said before taking his place atop the podium.

Everyone stopped their individual conversations and turned their attention to Naruto standing at the podium, his cloak waved strongly with the wind, Sakura had a similar one given to her at the engagement party, only instead of orange flames it was coated with rose petals at the bottom.

"As many of you know, Kabuto has finally made his move on the jewel that is our village, this will not stand! Today is the day we show Kabuto what being a Leaf Shinobi really means, we will show him that our strength and will can conquer all obstacles in our way! Today we fight for those who cannot fight for themselves, we fight for those we have lost, and those who have lost themselves. Today we are not jounin, chunin or ANBU, Today we are the heroes who will save the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto shouted in conclusion earning a cheer for the rally of ninja.

"Naruto, I'm coming with you." Sakura said to her blond husband as he left the stage.

"Sakura.. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt.. or worse." Naruto admitted as he hung his head low.

"Who do you think I am Naruto? I'm Sakura Uzumaki. I was trained my Tsunade. One of the legendary Sanin. I won't get hurt. I promise." Sakura said, raising Naruto's head.

Naruto smiled as he heard the words 'Sakura Uzumaki' leave her lips, it was a truly magical feeling, he put his pride and love aside and nodded to Sakura, she smiled and gave her husband a passionate and steamy kiss before taking her place among Naruto's team.

"Alright, lets move out!" Naruto shouted, jumping off the rooftop with a group of 5 ninjas following him.

* * *

Naruto looked for traces of Kabuto's presence, but then realized there was only one place that foul viper would want to fight, the chunin exams stadium.

Naruto could sense Kabuto's chakra from outside the stadium, it wasn't soft, gentle chakra like Sakura's it was evil and cold, bodies of Leaf Ninja littered the outside of the stadium from failed attempts to engage Kabuto, this left Naruto wondering why Kabuto hadn't attacking his group yet.

They proceeded further into the stadium until they were inside the main battle area, Naruto could see Kabuto standing beside a group of coffins, four coffins were aligned with Kabuto.

"Welcome Naruto! I've been waiting for you forever!" Kabuto said with a fake grin and a laugh.

Naruto said nothing at Kabuto's remark, they group just intently glared at the evil snake.

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't you want to hit me? Hurt me? KILL me?" Kabuto asked

Naruto just gave a small grin at Kabuto before raising his head back up, "You obviously haven't understood yet that I'm not that same annoying brat from all those years ago Kabuto. I'm not going to rush in blindly anymore, I've got my friends beside me and we're here today to take you down together!" Naruto finished, swiping off his cloak.

"You honestly think you can beat me? I don't think you've changed at all Naruto. You're still the same pompous, idiotic, stupid.." Kabuto was cut short when a fist flew towards him, knocking him backwards into the wall, Naruto however was not the person who threw the punch at Kabuto, it was instead Sakura.

Sakura sat there panting in rage, looking at the vile Kabuto who re-emerged from the wall and turned his attention to the pink-haired Uzumaki.

"My my Sakura.. you really are Tsunade's apprentice aren't you.. It's a shame I killed that old bat.. along with that useless blonde Ino.. and of course your Mother who was nothing but a useless shell of a woman.." Kabuto smirked.

"That's enough.." Sakura said.

"And then there's your daughter, who willingly gave herself up to me for my 'experiments'." Kabuto said

That last sentence set Sakura off, she rushed towards the viper punching his directly in the face, sending him flying through another wall at a blinding speed.

"Oh Sakura, you're almost as dumb as Naruto is.." Kabuto laughed before making a combination of hand signs.

As Kabuto pressed his hand towards the ground the 4 coffins began to open, each one holding a man, but these were no ordinary men.. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he realized who these reanimated men where.

"Lord Naruto that's..." One of the ANBU said before being silenced by Naruto.

"I know.. it's the previous Hokage's." Naruto said, lowering his hand.

"_So this was his plan, he wanted to seperate Sakura from the rest of our group.. Please Sakura.. stay safe.." _Naruto thought as he turned his attention away from Kabuto and Sakura.

"So, what are we doing here Naruto?" Tsunade asked, her eyes opening with confusion.

"Well, it's a long story.." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Hmm, where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked once again.

Naruto didn't respond, he pointed over to where the fight between Kabuto and Sakura was taking place.

* * *

Sakura was landing pun ch after punch on Kabuto but none of them seemed to affect him, his body just kept healing itself, was Kabuto invincible?

"Sakura, it's no use.. you're just to weak." Kabuto laughed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura, you're to weak too hurt me." Ino snorted, looking down at the fallen Sakura.

"WOO! GO SAKURA!" Naruto shouted from the chunin exam crowd.

Sakura gave a small smile when she heard the blondes voice as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No.. I'm.. Not." Sakura grunted out as she stood back upon her feet.

"I'm not weak, because I've got friends who always believe in me no matter what. That's what makes a ninja strong!" Sakura shouted, as she began channeling chakra back to her feet.

_"Thank you.. Naruto." _Sakura thought as an image of the blonde crossed her mind.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No, Kabuto.. I'm not weak. My name is Sakura Uzumaki.. And I don't give up!" She shouted before landing another chakra-filled strike on Kabuto, this time grazing the snakes left arm for good.

"Tsk.. you bitch.. Now you die!" Kabuto shouted as he ran towards Sakura, landing various strikes on the exposed parts of her body.

Sakura tried to move to dodge but with each strike she felt her body being paralyzed, whatever Kabuto was doing it had the same effects as the Neji and Hinata's eight-trigram jutsu.

"It's no use Sakura, I've severed all of your chakra points. All your jutsu and movements are useless."

Kabuto took a kunai from his pocket and swung it around on his finger before gripping it tightly, "NOW YOU DIE!" He shouted, running at the disabled Sakura.

Naruto saw Kabuto's movement and opened his eyes in shock, an old saying from his master Jiraya popped into his head as he ran towards Sakura.

_"In the Shinobi world, a great ninja isn't determined by how many jutsu he or she knows.." _

Naruto pushed as much chakra into his feet as possible, kicking up ridiculous amounts of dirt behind him.

_"All a great ninja needs.."_

Kabuto's eyes widened at the sight, his attack had been stopped.. not by Naruto.. but by Sakura's hand!

_"Is the guts, to NEVER GIVE UP!"_

"H-how! I disabled all of your chakra points!" Kabuto yelled infuriated

"Yeah, you did.. but there is one thing you can never disable on a Leaf Shinobi, it doesn't matter how much medical knowlege you have on every body part, because you can never.. ever.. extinguish our will of fire!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Nartuo said before hitting Kabuto with a huge rasengan, knocking the snake back and leaving a mark on his chest, burning through his black cloak.

"Naruto!" Sakura said happily.

"Hey Sakura, sorry I'm late. We got held up." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I saw.. but how did you beat all the Hokage?" Sakura asked

"The Reanimation Jutsu is a reincarnation based around nature energy, so I used my sage mode chakra to push excess amounts of nature energy inside the reanimated Hokage, turning them back to substitution logs." Naruto said, picking up his Wife.

"Hmm, that's smart. I wouldn't have expected it from you." Sakura teased, her face immediately paled when she turned towards her hand that still had a kunai stuck through it.

"It's ok, I'll get it out.. It might hurt." Naruto said as he tried to pull the blade out as gently as possible.

"Ouch! I thought you were going to be gentle!" Sakura pouted

"Sorry Sakura, I'm not good at the whole gentle thing." Naruto giggled.

"That's ok I guess, so what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go after.." Naruto looked to see Kabuto had vanished nowhere to be seen, his black cloak was left behind.

"He's gone." Sakura said, regaining a standing position.

"Yeah, he must've used up almost all of his chakra when he disabled your chakra points, so he fled." Naruto said.

Sakura's head faced the ground when she heard the news, "If you weren't here I don't know what would've happened.."

Naruto raised her head so she was facing into his deep-blue eyes, he stared her down for a while and saw the fragile and afraid look in her emerald eyes.

"You would've beat him because you're a splendid ninja" Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled at his response, before passing out.

* * *

Sakura's eyes flickered open as she awoke in a plain white room in white drape sheets, Naruto was lying next to her in a chair with Hana sleeping on his chest. She smiled at the sight, Hana had grown fairly big lately, she was almost knee height with Sakura, and her pink hair had grown rather long with blond highlights in it.

"Hi Sakura." She looked up to see the tired but still smiling face of her husband, he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Naruto? Why aren't you asleep?" She asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep without you beside me." Naruto said, giving a tired wink.

Sakura laughed and blushed at his response, "So how long have I been out for?"

"About 3 days, Shizune has been taking care of you." Naruto said, gently standing up and taking Hana off his chest and placing her on the chair.

Naruto placed himself on the bed and snaked his arm around Sakura, wrapping her up in his embrace, Sakura winced at his touch but the pain subsided when she snuggled into Naruto's chest.

"Sakura, please never scare me like that again. I can't live without you." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I know you love me Naruto, but you need to put more faith in me. I don't want to be a burden to you ever again. That's why I trained with Tsunade for so long, I wanted to be as strong as you." Sakura couldn't finished, she was shushed when Naruto pressed his lips up against hers.

"You know, I don't think your weak. I think you're perfect in every way." Naruto smiled

"You're just saying that so you don't have to cook tonight." Sakura smiled back at him.

"Maybe.."

A long awkward silence filled the air, Sakura was the first to break this dreadful atmosphere

"Naruto, what would you do if I did die back there?" Sakura asked, looking her husband in the eye

"Well, It would be really hard. But I guess I would need to grow up and take care of Hana." Naruto said

"hmm, well then I guess I can't die anytime soon. I'm not gonna let you take care of Hana alone." She winked.

"So then Sakura, what would you do if I died?" Naruto asked

Sakura was a bit shocked that Naruto was so forward with the question, I guess it was only fair that she answered back.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't imagine life without waking up next you every morning, and the sex would be-" Sakura was quickly silenced by Naruto putting his finger over her lips.

"Hana's waking up." Naruto whispered with a smile.

The two turned and focused their attention on Hana who was now yawning and raising her arms over her head to stretch.

"Dad! Mom!" Hana laughed happily, jumping on the bed with the two.

Hana had grown out of the 'Daddy/Mommy' child stage and into a now more matured girl while maintaining the same happy and adorable personality.

"Hey there princess, you're up early." Naruto smiled at his daughter and ruffled her pink hair.

"Couldn't really sleep, plus I heard Mom talking so I got really excited." Hana turned and smiled at Sakura.

"Aw, thanks for caring sweetie." Sakura smiled and kissed Hana on the forehead.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast for us all, you two have fun." Naruto said as he got up and left the hospital bedroom and made his way downstairs.

"Hey Mom.." Hana said as she looked up to her Mother with a blush.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"There's this boy I really like at school, but I can't talk to him! I don't know what's wrong with me it's like my brain stops working when I talk to him!" Hana groaned to her mother and finished with a pout.

Sakura looked at her Daughter, she was going through the exact same thing as Hana when she was her age. "I know how you feel Hana, I had the same problem when I was little too." Sakura smiled

"With Dad?" Hana asked with a cheeky smile.

"No, it was with.. another boy." Sakura gave Hana a fake smile, trying not to think of all the years she spent rejecting Naruto and chasing after Sasuke.

"Was Dad not around back then?" Hana asked, a curious look crossed her face.

"Your Dad was around, but he was well.. an idiot back then." Sakura smiled

"Oh I see, so he's like that Nara kid at school!" Hana giggled

Sakura laughed, "Nara's are actually a very intelligent clan."

"So, when did you know you were in love with Dad?" Hana asked.

"C'mon Hana, that's kind of personal" Sakura said with a blush

Hana poked her tongue out at her Mother, "I told you my secret, your turn!" She said with a touch of Naruto's attitude.

Sakura sighed, "Alright fine.. It was a few years ago."

**FLASHBACK**

"So, do you now comprehend pain!?" Pein shouted

"No.. because I have love.." Naruto said, using his hand to remove the chakra stick from his shoulder.

"Love is just another form of feeling that often leads to pain." Pein responded.

"That might be true, I've experienced pain before. But I've also experienced love.. I know that those feeling are definitely not the same!" Naruto shouted back.

"How can you, the nine-tails vessel experience love?" Pein asked

"Because people have loved me for who I am, that's why I'll protect them at any cost!"

_"Would he really go that far for me? After everything I've put him through?"_ Sakura asked herself.

"Love.. isn't something you can just take away from someone, even if you reject their dates to Ichiraku alot.."

Sakura smiled at Naruto's response, she knew he was talking about her.

"She can keep rejecting me for the rest of time, but I'll still defend her with my life. Because THAT is what love truly is" Naruto finished.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow, did Dad really beat that bad guy?" Hana asked

"Yeah, he saved the village. That's when we all started to accept him." Sakura smiled.

_"And more importantly, that's when I knew that I loved a certain blonde idiot."_ Sakura thought to herself.

"What if nobody accepts me because of that fox thingy inside me?" Hana asked

"They will." Sakura said as she kissed her cheek.

"Because you're a beautiful person." Sakura said as she smiled towards Hana.

"FOOD IIIIIIIS READY!" Naruto said as he barged in the room.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sakura yelled before shushing herself.

"Yum, food!" Hana said as she dug into her ramen while the couple argued.

An old quote from the third Hokage seemed to surface in Naruto's mind that made him shed a smile.

_"Through courage and perseverance, we get will. And through will we get strength. When we combine our will with our strong bonds of friendship we get a truly great combination. Although our village has seen tough times, many more will lay ahead. This is why we shall put our faith in each other. And in the end we will be rewarded with peace, the ultimate prize." _


	20. Academy Days

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Thank you all for the support on the last chapter, I'm loving the fan art you guys are drawing for the story, you've captured Hana's appearance perfectly and I love it so much! Anyways that's enough ramblings from me. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

Six months had passed since the last attack on the Leaf Village and all seemed at peace, the village was steadily recovering thanks to the joint efforts of everyone in the Leaf Village, more importantly today was a special day for one pink-haired girl, Hana Uzumaki had one of the brightest smiles on her face she had given off in a long time. Today was the day she would enter the Ninja Academy, this was a special time for all the young men and women of the Leaf.

"Dad!" A scream could be heard from the upstairs balcony of the Uzumaki household.

"What's wrong Hana?" Naruto asked as he came bursting in through the door with a worried expression on his face.

Hana jumped off the bed and into her Fathers arms, pressing him in for a tight hug, Naruto smiled at his Daughters eagerness and returned her hug, before kneeling down to her.

"I'm going to be a ninja today Dad!" Hana smiled

"Calm down Hana, it's just the academy." Naruto said back to his Daughter.

"Oh, I thought.. nevermind." Hana said, the smile faded from her face.

"Woah hang on, that doesn't mean it's not important!" Naruto said, returning a smile to his Daughters face.

"What are you two talking about up here?" Sakura said as she entered the room, her hair had grown out during the six-months, she decided that long hair could be more beneficial in battle than short hair.

"Nothing Mom, I'm just telling Dad how I'm gonna be the best academy student ever!" Hana smiled at her mother.

"Of course you will sweetie." Sakura smiled back at her Daughter, ruffling her hair.

"Well, I need to get going! I'll see you guys later!" Hana said before running out of her room and down the stairs.

"They grow up so fast.." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah.. I can't wait to see what she'll accomplish." Sakura said, turning back to Naruto.

"Hey Hana! You excited too?" Eko asked as she finally caught up with her best friend

"Yeah, I can't wait to see who our teacher's going to be!" Hana said, looking at Eko.

"I've heard it's going to be Shikamaru Nara! He's super smart!" Eko said.

"I thought it was going to be Neji Hyuuga!" Hana returned.

"Well, only one way to find out! Race ya!" Eko shouted before speeding up.

"Lord Naruto, Lady Sakura. I'm afraid I've got some urgent news." A small red-haired chunin said, a worried look crossed his face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, Sakura recently quit her job at the Konoha hospital to take over Shizune's position as Hokage Helper, kami knows Naruto needed the help and this way she was able to spend a lot more time with her favourite blonde idiot.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, he wants to meet you two. In person." The chunin said, before placing the scroll on the table.

"Very well, good job on getting the information. Take some well-deserved rest." Naruto said, signalling the boy off.

"Hai." He said, before closing the Hokage doors behind him.

"So, Sasuke wants to meet us?" Naruto said, raising his hands behind his head.

"He wouldn't go through all this trouble to tell us if it wasn't something important, we should consider going." Sakura said, sitting on her husbands lap.

"I guess, but who'll take care of Hana?" Naruto asked

"Inoichi can, I'm sure Hana would some to sleep over at Eko's place for a few days." Sakura smiled.

"I guess there's no point in arguing, it says here that he wants to meet at the border between the Leaf and Rock village in two days time, we should get ready." Naruto said.

"Yeah.. I wonder what Sasuke has been doing all this time?" Sakura asked

"Being his same old emo self." Naruto said.

Sakura scolded Naruto for the comment, slapping the blonde on the back of the head.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that! He's still our teammate you know!" Sakura glared

"Ouch Sakura! That hurt!" Naruto complained.

"Oh quit being a big baby." Sakura said as she healed the bump on Naruto's head.

Naruto seemed to lose the bright array of happiness from his face at Sakura's words, Sakura noticed this and felt her heart drop with Naruto's happiness, maybe she could be a bit mean sometimes but it was all just a joke, right?

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"It's fine, I promise it's not you.. It's just that something feels off about these details." Naruto said as he studied the scroll carefully.

"Why? What's wrong with them? He gave us pretty clear instructions on where to meet him." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but since when has Sasuke started sending scrolls?" Naruto asked, Sakura's eyes widened at the realization, Naruto was right.

"I don't know.. but there's only one way to know if it's real." Sakura said, pointing to the so-called 'meeting location'.

"Your right, I guess we should start packing." Naruto said, standing up from the Hokage chair.

"Man! This teacher is taking forever!" Hana whined, hitting her head against the desk.

"Yeah, you're telling me! I've been here since 5AM!" One of the Nara boys groaned.

Suddenly, a squeak of the door was heard as a man familiar to most of the students walked in, he was a very average build, he had a regular jounin setup except there were two things that most of the students noticed, he had a mask covering up most of his face and whatever space was left on it was covered by his forehead protector.

"Hello there, I'm your new academy instructor. My name's Kakashi Hatake." He said with a small wave.

"Kakashi!" Hana said happily

"Oh, it's you Hana." Kakashi smiled at the pink-haired girl.

Most of the students were shocked that someone like Hana was friends with a high-level jounin like Kakashi, but then again she was the daughter of the 7th Hokage.

"You bet! I can't believe your our teacher Kakashi!" Hana said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah well, neither can I." He said, studying the partially annoyed and misbehaving class.

"Well, here are my basic rules for you all to follow." Kakashi said, placing his book at the desk.

"Rule number one, Don't talk when I'm talking."

"Rule number two, If you touch me, I'll throw you through the window." Kakashi smiled at the response he was given.

"Rule number three, Be nice to each other." Kakashi finished, picking up the book again.

"Hana, this guy is crazy.." Eko whined, smashing her head into the ninja study book.

_"The same guy that taught Dad is now teaching me!? I'm gonna get way stronger than you Dad! Just watch! Believe it!" _Hana thought, before smiling at Kakashi.

"So, ready to go?" Naruto asked, zipping his backpack up.

"Of course." She said with a fake smile

Naruto picked on her weariness right away, it wasn't uncommon for Sakura not to voice her problems but Naruto assured her that he'd be there to ease all her troubles, and he never goes back on his problems.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto said, cupping his pink-haired wifes cheek, forcing her to look into his crystal blue eyes, something about his eyes just made Sakura feel so safe and warm inside, like nothing bad could ever happen to her.

"Naruto, I can't stop worrying about Hana.. Last time we left her for too long she was kidnapped by Kabuto." she said, holding back tears after remembering the traumatizing event.

Naruto saw the worried look in her eyes, he gently pulled her into his embrace, tightening the hug around her.

"Sakura, Inoichi will not anything happen to Hana. He will defend her with his life." Nartuo answered, returning his gaze back to Sakura.

"You always know what to say." Sakura said with a smile, breaking from his embrace.

"C'mon, we should get moving." Naruto said as he returned the smile.

"HANA!" Naruto called from the living room.

"What is it Dad?" Hana said, skipping into the living room.

"Sweetie, your Dad and I are going away for a mission for a couple days." Sakura said, she tried to pull Hana into a hug but the young Uzumaki stepped away leaving Naruto and Sakura in shock.

"Y-you always have to leave.. wh-why can't we just be a normal family?" Hana asked in between sobs.

"Because Hana, it's my job to protect everyone in the village." Naruto awnsered with a smile, patting his Daughter on the shoulder.

"Then why do you always leave the village so much?" Hana said, gazing upwards into her Fathers eyes, tears running down her cheek.

"I.. I don't know Hana." Naruto said, casting his gaze downwards.

Sakura saw how distressed both Hana and Naruto looked, she was quick to interrupt and break the silence.

"Hana, Daddy has millions of lives in his hands, he has to make the smartest choice in order to keep us all safe. And right now, this is the best choice for him to make." Sakura said with a smile, finally getting that hug from her Daughter.

"But.. I don't wanna be.. alone." Hana said, tears still streaming down her face

"You won't be, uncle Inoichi is going to take care of you. Eko will be their too." Sakura said, still embracing her Daughter.

"But what if you don't come back?" Hana asked, making puppy dog eyes at her Father.

"I'll come back Hana. It's a promise!" Naruto said, giving Hana his signature thumbs and toothy smile.

"You should listen to him Hana, he never goes back on his promises." Sakura smiled.

"Because that's my ninja way!" Naruto said, joining in the group hug.


	21. Reunion

"So.. so tired." Naruto thought as he was being dragged along by Sakura.

"Naruto.." she said sweetly

"Get up or I'll punch you towards the bridge instead!" Sakura yelled, instantly changing her sweet and innocent tone.

Naruto stood up almost instantaneously after the warning, he wasn't keen on being punched on the last 200m of their trek.

"Sakura, you haven't looked me this weirdly for a long time. Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked, a sad frown crossed his lips.

"No Naruto! Never! It's just.." Sakura didn't finish, she forced her gaze away from Naruto and aimed it at the ground instead.

"What is it Sakura?" Sakura asked, lifting his chin up.

"What if we tried for another baby?" Sakura looked back up, a full-blown blush exploded through Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto looked her in the eys for a moment, he could tell she really meant it.

"Sakura, we're almost at the bridge. Let's talk about it later, ok?" He said, squeezing her hand tightly.

She nodded, she mentally slapped her head. _"I came on WAY to strong there.. He's probably scared of saying no now.." _Sakura thought to herself as they walked over the hill and faced the bridge, hand-in-hand.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto gulped, but then nodded as they made their way towards the bridge. It was the same bridge Naruto had battled with Orochimaru when he turned into his four-tailed form.

"Well, if it isn't the dobe and the damzel." Sasuke grinned, appearing from behind a pillar.

"Teme! Long time no see!" Naruto walked up and waved to the raven-haired man before him.

Sakura stood back as she watched the two interact, truley they were like brothers. Naruto was the kind and gentle soul while Sasuke was the brooding and hot.. wait, did she just think of Sasuke as hot? No, she must've been thinking of Naruto still.

"Sakura."

Sakura's train of thought was broken when the raven-haired man called her name, she approached with caution.

"Sasuke, long time no see." She smiled.

"Long time indeed, you two look different." Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't look that different, his traditional kimono was replaced with a black trench coat (think of Itachi's coat after he left the Akatsuki.) and his hair was now tied into a spikey ponytail.

"So do you, ditched the brooding emo attire for some even more emoish clothes eh?" Naruto teased, smiling a the man.

"Same could be said about you, you ditched the loud orange outfit for an even more obnoxious one." He teased back.

Naruto's face took a more serious expression and so did Sasuke's, Sakura however could not take her eyes off Sasuke, he looked so much more different now.. even his personality had changed.

"So, what's in that bag over there?" Naruto asked, pointing towards the bag that was placed besides Sasuke.

"Quite a few things, I guess I'll start with the most important one." Sasuke said, rummaging through the bag.

He pulled out a sound village headband and a pair of glasses and through them at Naruto.

"Kabuto Yakushi has been eliminated." Sasuke said with a more serious tone.

"Thanks, I knew I was right trusting you with this." Naruto smiled.

"Wait, you ordered Sasuke to kill Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"After the incident back at the stadium, I didn't have much spare time on my hands to hunt down the slimey little snake. So I contacted Sasuke and asked him to take care of the problem for me and in return, he could do what he wished with Kabuto's belongings." Naruto answered back.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sakura asked.

"What was I meant to tell them? Sasuke is still considered rouge by most of the village" Naruto said back.

"I guess, but you still could've told me.." Sakura pouted.

Naruto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sorry Sakura, I figured you would go after Kabuto yourself If I told you where we tracked him to." Naruto said, staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you for caring." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hate to break up the make-out session, but we've got some more stuff to discuss." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura both broke from each others embrace and looked back at Sasuke who was picking out the last item from his bag, he pulled out two ancient looking scrolls and threw them to Naruto.

"Scrolls from the Uzumaki compound in the Whirlpool country, I'd keep them but they can only be opened by someone from the Uzumaki bloodline." Sasuke said

"Thanks, teme. Why were you at my compound for?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Truth be told, I was passing through the country and noticed the compund. My curiousity peaked when I saw it." Sasuke said, a smug smile emerging from his face.

"Well thanks anyways. So what do you plan to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I've still got some unfinished business with a certain.. someone. Once that's complete I should be ready to come back, that is if you'll have me." Sasuke said, his smug smile still attatched to his face.

"Of course, I can't wait to boss you around." Naruto said, returning Sasuke's smug smile.

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that." Sasuke said before awkward silence found its way into the conversation.

"I guess it's time I go. I need to be getting back to my group as well." Sasuke said

"Alright. It was good to see you again teme, really. It was." Naruto said, offering a friendly handshake.

"You too." Sasuke said, smiling at his friend.

Sasuke picked himself up to leave before being interupted by a rude cough.

"You think you can just leave without saying goodbye to me?" Sakura asked.

She walked over to the Uchiha and wrapped him into a hug, she had to admit he felt.. good, no. What was she thinking! She loves Naruto!

She awkwardly released the raven-haired ninja from her grasp and smiled to him before waving him off.

Sasuke smiled as he made the required handsign before poofing away.

* * *

"It was really good to see Sasuke again." Sakura said, untying her hair and getting herself ready for bed.

"Yeah, I really missed him." Naruto said, embracing her from behind.

"Naruto.." Sakura smiled

"Sakura, did you want to talk now?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, she knew that the blond wouldn't let go otherwise.

"Naruto.. I don't think there's an easy way to bring this up.." Sakura said, twiddling her thumbs.

"You want to have another baby." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"You say it likes it's nothing! Having another baby is alot of work!" Sakura yelled back.

"Sorry..." Naruto said, bowing his head.

She saw how dissapointed the blond looked, she really did hold his heart in the palm of her hand.

_"I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, it wasn't right.." _Sakura thought.

"Naruto... I'm sorry." Sakura said, lifting up the blondes chin.

"It's okay, Sakura. I deserved it." Naruto said.

"No you didn't.. I really am too mean to you sometimes." Sakura admitted.

"No your not Sakura, you're perfect." Naruto said, smiling at her.

_"I yell at him and he gives me compliments.. Naruto.. You may not have the biggest brain but you've got the biggest heart." _Sakura said thought as the gazed at the smiling blonde.

"So do you want to..?" Sakura asked, a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sakura.. I'll do anything with you, If this is what you want." Naruto smiled.

She smiled back and caressed his cheek, "It really is." She said, pulling him into a kiss.

Naruto kissed her passionatley before moving down her neck, giving a small peck from her neck to shoulder before pulling down her robe.

Even after all these years he still had never seen a more beautiful woman than his wife, she had a body that would drive the blonde Hokage up the walll.

He continued down her body, kissing every orface he could find he made his way towards her chest.

Sakura felt Naruto's movements, she could feel the sensations he was sending her she couldn't help but moan, but what came out next made Naruto stop dead.

"DON'T STOP SASUKE! DON'T STOP!" Sakura screamed, pleasure taking over her.

Naruto instantly stopped and look back up into her eyes with his mouth agape.

Sakura only just came to her senses then after the pleasure had seemed to stop, realizing what she had just said she glanced down to see the hurt eyes of her blonde haired lover.

"Sa..Sakura.." He said, a sad expression on his face made her heart shatter.

"Naruto! I.." He was cut of by the Uzumaki standing up, his hurt expression changing to one of rage.

"Save it." He said angrily before walking out of the hotel room and slamming the door hard enough to shatter the doorframe

Sakura immediantly curled herself up into a ball, why did she say that? If there was one thing that made Naruto more insecure more than anything it was her previous love for Sasuke, this time she had really hurt him. This wasn't just a small heartache, she had broken his heart in two with the mere mention of her previous loves name during sex.

Naruto stormed through the streets, pushing anybody in his way out of it. He was in no mood for anyone, right now he just needed to be alone. Little did he know that lurking in the trees, was a new enemy.


	22. A New Threat

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura shouted as the ran through the streets of the small village. The words still echoed in the back of her mind.

_"Please don't stop Sasuke!" _

Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran towards where the villagers were pointing, she saw Naruto sitting by a river, skipping stones. His looked to be shaking no.. He was crying.

"Hey.." Sakura said as she sat down beside Naruto who wiped the tears from his face, his blue eyes were surrounded by red, indicating he had been crying for a while.

Naruto didn't respond to Sakura however, he continued to skip stones along the river, Sakura watched him for a while noticing that his gleaming blue eyes looked dull and saddened.

"Naruto.. I'm sorry." Sakura said, finally breaking the silence.

Still no response, she must've really hurt him this time.

"Sakura, I.. don't know if I can forgive you.." Naruto muttered out.

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for the rest of your life Naruto." Sakura said, her vision casting downwards.

"No.. I still love you but.. My heart feels like it's broken." Naruto said, tears making an appearance on his eyes.

"I know Naruto.." Sakura said, squeezing his hand.

"Why?.." Naruto asked, looking her in the eyes

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him in so long and..It just brought back so many feelings." Sakura admitted

"Do you still love him?" Naruto asked, not taking his focus off of Sakura

"No." She awnsered

Naruto scanned her eyes, he could see that she really meant it.

"Sakura.. you really hurt me.. I-"

Naruto didn't get to finish as Sakura pressed her lips up against his, pulling him in for a crashing kiss.

"Naruto.. I love you, I don't care if you can't forgive me ever. Because I'm going to spend every day making it up to you." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto said with a faint smile and he embraced her into a hug.

"Well isn't that cute.." A voice came from the tree, clapping.

Naruto and Sakura turned to see a man in black robes much like Kabuto's

"Oh, how rude of my not to introduce myself. You may call me Yakushi." He the man said.

_"He has the same robe as Kabuto did!" _Sakura thought to herself.

"Well what's the big idea Yakushi?" Naruto asked, obviously infuriated by the mans rudeness.

"The big idea? I thought I should inform you of something." The man said, his cloak still covering his head.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"In three months time, an organization known as The Wolves are going to attack Konoha in search of you. I suggest you take time to prepare yourselves." The man said.

"Why tell us this?" Naruto asked, ready to attack the man in a moments notice.

"Because, it's more fun to kill when the prey is running." He said darkly as a snake tounge emerged from inside his hood.

Naruto went straight after the man but he had already disappeared, he slammed his fist down in frustration. Sakura walked over to Naruto and placed her arms around him. Naruto placed his hand on her arms, accepting the hug.

"Sakura.. I don't know what to do.." Naruto whispered defeated.

"Just stay here with me tonight.. I promise we'll be safe." She said softly.

She leaned back, pulling Naruto down with her, they laid there for the entire night. All their problems seemed to fade away when they were with each other.

* * *

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Hana said, running up hugging both her parents by the knees.

Naruto gave Inoichi a 'thank you' nod and pickup and Hana.

"I missed you guys!" Hana said, the smile still remaining on her face

"We missed you to princess." Naruto said as he kissed Hana's forehead.

"Thanks Inoichi, swing by the Hokage office later today. There are some things I need to dicuss with you." Naruto said, a serious expression dawned on his face.

Inoichi just nodded and lead the young family out, _"Must be something big, he never gets that serious around Hana."_ Inoichi thought to himself.

* * *

They arrived back at the Uzumaki household, Sakura had already begun filing out various medical papework Naruto sat on the couch and tried to teach Hana about chakra control.

Sakura glanced over at Naruto and Hana laughing when Naruto played with his Ramen chopsticks, putting them in his ears to pretend he couldn't hear Hana, she couldn't help but smile at the blondes immaturity. _"He's over there making her laugh and I'm over here doing work.." _Sakura thought as she bowed her head.

Before she knew it Naruto was infront of her, the immature facade had dropped into a more concerning and worried look.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" He said softly as Hana left the room to shower.

"It's just.. you're taking care of her so much and I'm here.. doing nothing but work." She said, tears brimming on her eyes as she tred to blink them away.

"Hey.. don't cry, Hana loves us equally. You're the most important woman in her life and don't argue with me because I know I'm right." He smiled at her and lifted her chin up and got a small smile and a chuckle in return.

"You go tuck Hana in and get her ready for bed, I'll take care of the paperwork." He said, kissing her forehead

Sakura smiled and nodded, wiping the tears from the sides of her face she pulled Naruto in for a passionate kiss.

"Thank you so much Naruto.." She whispered in his ear.

"Sakura its no-" He was about to finish when Sakura shushed him.

"Thank you for always being there when I need you. Thank you for putting your life on the line for me. Thank you for putting up with me when I'm being a complete bitch to you. Thank you for being you, Naruto." She said as she leaned her head against his chest, snuggling in tight.

Naruto smiled at Sakura and lifted her chin up. "I should be thanking you Sakura. Thank you for coming down from heaven to be in my life." Naruto whispered into her ear.

Sakura blushed at his compliment and pulled away from him to go get Hana ready.

* * *

"Hana, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, the girl seemed out of it while she was tucking her in.

"Nothing Mom, i'm just thinking." She replied, turning to face her Mother.

"What about?" Sakura asked, she was always one for gossip.

"Mom, why does Dad get mean looks from the villagers. He's the Hokage! Aren't the Kage meant to be the ones everyone loves?" Hana asked

"Well, you remember how your Dad said he has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him?" Sakura asked and Hana nodded, "People think that he's evil because of that, they don't see him for what he is.. they only think he's a demon." Sakura said.

Hana was wide-eyed at the response. "But I have the Fox inside of me to! How come I don't get mean looks?" Hana asked

"Because your Dad hasn't told anyone about your being a container for the Fox. He doesn't want you to go through everything he did when he was little. He wants you to lead a normal life." Sakura said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ok. Thanks Mom." Hana said back, hugging her Mother tightly.

As soon as Sakura left the room Hana sat up in her bed and turned her bedside lamp on, she pulled up her pajama shirt and stared at the seal on her stomach.

_"I won't let you carry this burden alone Dad! I promise! Believe it!" _She thought as she sat back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"She's worried about you." Sakura said, snuggling up to Naruto in bed.

"Why?" Naruto asked, placing his head on top of Sakura's.

"She wants to help you. She wants the villagers to treat you like we do. But she feels powerless, she kind of reminds me of myself.." Sakura said sadly.

"You were never powerless Sakura. And neither is Hana. You both have the power to change lives. Everyone does." Naruto said, looking into her green eyes.

She kissed him softly on the lips and said "Goodnight Naruto." before going to bed.

Naruto sat awake for a few minutes, glancing at the seal on his stomach.

_"I won't let you carry my burden alone Hana, I promise to be always there for you! Believe it" _He thought as his eyes closed.


End file.
